


You shine brighter than any star in the universe

by pinkeuhearteu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, jeonghan is just being protective of his sunflower, side cheolsoo, side jigyu, side mingsol, squint for some of the members cos I forgot about them OTL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkeuhearteu/pseuds/pinkeuhearteu
Summary: It's been 3 years since Seokmin broke up with Soonyoung





	You shine brighter than any star in the universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic I've ever written and they're not even my favorite ship lol. Initially wanted to submit this for the soonseok fest but I procrastinated :< Thanks for reading to the end and there might possibly be an epilogue.... if I can stop procrastinating hahaha I'm sorry if there was way too much dialogue, it seems to be my usual writing style and I can't help it even though I myself find it annoying OTL anyways if you enjoyed this, please leave kudos and comments <3 :)

Seokmin tugs at his black tie a little, his dress shirt's collar digging a little into his neck. He loathes such formal events where he had to dress up and act all posh but Jeonghan had requested for him to accompany him and Seokmin couldn't have said no to such an angelic face despite it hiding a devilish personality.   
  
"Relax, all you have to do is look good besides me and enjoy the food for an hour." Jeonghan pats Seokmin's chest with a lazy smirk on his face.  
  
"I don't understand why you had me come with you when you could have just asked Seungcheol hyung or Jisoo hyung? They would have been more than happy to accompany you." Seokmin whines a little as he stuffs an appetizer into his mouth.  
  
"I see them all the time already while I rarely get to see you. I feel like I haven't seen you in a long time." Jeonghan pouts.  
  
Seokmin sighs heavily, "I've been busy."   
  
"I know you're really working hard in order to be recognized by Jihoon, but you need to learn to take a break too. Just the other day, he called me to complain that you were working too hard."  
  
Seokmin grins wryly, "I'll tell him not to worry too much when I see him on Monday. I know how to take care of myself."  
  
"We know, but you know, maybe it'll do you some good to try going out with other people. I have friends who are interested in tall boys who sing well. I could set up a meeting or two for you."  
  
"No thanks hyung. I'm happy with how my life is currently." Seokmin declines, head shaking to express his objection.  
  
"Is it just that or are you still not over him? It's been 3 years already you know."   
  
"Hyung, I'm over him already."  
  
"We both know that's a lie but I'm gonna ignore that for now." Jeonghan side eyes Seokmin and reaches for a glass of red wine. He downs it in one gulp and reaches for another.  
  
Seokmin contemplates taking one too, but decides against it. He had enough of alcohol ever since he tried to drown his sorrows in them 3 years ago. It hadn't been a pretty sight when jeonghan had turned up to check on him after Seokmin had hid himself at home for a month. Imagine his shock when he had found the younger lying in the middle of his living room surrounded by numerous bottles and cans of alcohol. The elder had immediately called Mingyu and Jisoo for help and together, the three of them managed to turn Seokmin back into a functioning normal human being through copious amount of comfort food cooked by Mingyu and soothing words from Jisoo. Even Jihoon had turned up too and ordered Seokmin to start working at his music company which helped give him a purpose in life when everything had felt meaningless to him. Till this day, Seokmin was eternally grateful that he had such wonderful friends. He doesn't know how he would have been able to survive let alone lead a normal life if not for his friends.  
  
An hour later, Seokmin has eaten enough finger food to feed a whale and Jeonghan has drunk enough wine that his cheeks are slightly flushed. They meander around the room while Jeonghan greets the people he knows along the way. As they walk away from one of Jeonghan's colleague, Jeonghan spots someone.  
  
"Hey look, isnt that Chan over there! Let's go over and say hi." Jeonghan hooks his arm around Seokmin's and steers them both towards where he had seen his favorite maknae. Sure enough, the younger male was standing in a corner of the spacious hall chatting with someone. But as they get closer, Seokmin's heart sinks all the way to the bottom of his feet.

Because the person talking to their friend was none other than the cause of Seokmin's Great Depression 3 years ago. He would recognize that figure anyway even if the black hair had now been dyed blonde and the slim body was clad in formal wear instead of baggy shirt and sweatpants. There was no way Seokmin could forget the appearance person he had spent 5 years familiarizing himself with. Every movement of that body and gesture of hands screamed familiarity and Seokmin could feel his heart pounding, the blood rushing in his ears and his palms turning sweaty.  
  
"Hyung, I don't think it's such a good idea to go over. Chan looks busy with his friend." Seokmin blurts out nervously as he tries to pull Jeonghan back to where they had come from.   
  
"Why?" Jeonghan asks looking confused but then he gets a good look at who Chan was talking to and his eyes widen in shock. "Holy crap, what is he doing here? Okay okay, let's not go over." The elder hurriedly turns around but it was all too late. Chan had spotted them and eyes lighting up in recognition, he called out for them. "Jeonghan hyung! Seokmin hyung! Look who's back." The youngest of their friend pulls on the person beside him and starts walking towards them.  
  
"I'm so so sorry. You can escape now if you want." Jeonghan whispers to Seokmin as the pair draws closer to them.  
  
Seokmin takes a few deep breaths, "It's okay hyung, I knew I would have to face him eventually when he returned. I just didn't expect it to be today" His grip on jeonghan's arm tightens a little though. Jeonghan looks worriedly at seokmin and reaches out to fix a strand of Seokmin's hair that had fallen out. Seokmin offers a small smile in return as he steels himself for the arrival.   
  
There's a weird expression on Soonyoung's face as he arrives with Chan, but it's only for a split second before it's arranged into a friendly expression.   
  
"Hello Jeonghan hyung, hello Seokmin." Soonyoung greets.  
  
Seokmin's chest hurts a little when he hears his name but he controls his expression well enough to return the greeting. He's even surprised by how calm he manages to sound despite his shaking hands. Jeonghan greets Soonyoung too, albeit with a little ice in his tone. Who could blame him when this was the very person who broke his Seokmin three years ago.  
  
"Hey Seokmin hyung, I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you hated such events?" Chan questions.  
  
"He has no choice because he's my pabo." Jeonghan teases and seokmin let's out an exasperated chuckle and looks down at Jeonghan fondly. He couldn't deny it, he was especially weak to his angel-hyung.  
  
The weird expression flits across soonyoung's face again, but it's gone again in a split second and if he hadn't been staring at him, Seokmin wouldn't even have noticed it. He recognizes the expression but there's no reason for Soonyoung to have that expression. Not ever since 3 years ago.  
  
"Well today's been a surprising day for me. First I meet Hoshi hyung after so many years and then I see Seokmin hyung at such a stuffy event. It must be fate." The youngest comments jokingly.   
  
"Hahaha." Jeonghan laughs fakely. "Well, me and Seokminnie have somewhere else to be so we will have to take our leave first."  
  
"Well that's such a pity, I thought we could catch up more with Hoshi hyung. But then again, we will have all the time to catch up since he's staying in Korea for now. Right hyung?" Chan turns to face Soonyoung.  
  
"Yeah, my crew decided that we will be staying here for the next few months." Soonyoung clarifies, looking a little nervous as his gaze flits back and forth between Jeonghan and Seokmin.   
  
"That's really nice to hear, but we really need to make a move first. See you guys around." Jeonghan smiles tightly and guides Seokmin away from the pair.   
  
"Thanks hyung." Seokmin mutters once they're a distance away.   
  
"I did it for the safety of my hand. You were squeezing it so tightly I thought it would fall off." Jeonghan jokes but there's a concerned expression on his face.   
  
Seokmin let's go off Jeonghan's arm immediately and runs his fingers through his hair sheepishly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Nahhh I was just joking. But it must have been a shock for you seeing him again after 3 years. Do you wanna leave early?"  
  
"Yeah, I would like to go home and rest." Seokmin smiles gratefully at his hyung.  
  
Jeonghan nods understandingly and they head to where Seokmin had parked the car.   
  
"I'm so sorry, I wouldn't have invited you along if I had known he would be here. Jeonghan looks at Seokmin worriedly.  
  
"Well it's not like you knew he would be here. I don't blame you hyung. If anything, I should be apologizing for having to make us leave so early."   
  
"There's no need for you to apologize. The one who needs to apologize is him." Jeonghan bites out harshly.  
  
Seokmin sighs wearily. "Hyung, I've told you a million times. It wasn't his fault. I was the one who broke up with him."  
  
"Only so that he could go run off and dance with that dance company. I don't understand why he would choose to give up a five year relationship for that."  
  
"It had always been his dream to dance with them. But I knew he wouldn't have gone with them if I didn't break up with him. I didn't want to hold him back so it was for the best that we broke up."   
  
"The best for him but what about you?"   
  
"I'm doing well aren't I?"  
  
Jeonghan rolls his eyes and seokmin smiles. They pull up at Jeonghan's building and he alights. But before he leaves, he reaches over for a hug. "You know you can call me anytime if you need any help."  
  
"Hyung, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine." Seokmin reassures his worried hyung.

Jeonghan finally leaves and Seokmin drives home with only silence as his companion. He doesn't allow himself to think about it until he reaches home and strips down to his boxers before collapsing down onto his bed tiredly. Today has been a surprising day for him and his heart was still beating a little at having been in such close proximity with Soonyoung. The moment he had made eye contact with the other, Seokmin had realized that after all this time, he was still deeply in love with Kwon Soonyoung even though just looking at the latter had made his heart break into a million pieces over and over again. Luckily, Chan mentioned that Soonyoung would be staying here for the next few months only. All Seokmin had to do was to avoid meeting him till Soonyoung returned to Japan and all would be fine.   
  
But fate always had a way of screwing things up.   
  
Seokmin steps into his work building on Monday morning holding two cups of coffee. Both cups were for Jihoon because he knew the elder had been working on an important project since last week and had probably stayed the weekend in their building.   
  
He spots Jihoon sitting on the sofa in the lounge, looking at his phone worriedly. he's dressed in an oversized sweater as usual which probably belonged to his boyfriend and there were dark circles beneath his eyes.  
  
"Good morning hyung." Seokmin greets cheerfully as he steps into the lounge and places the coffee onto the table.   
  
Jihoon leaps onto his feet, startling Seokmin a little.  
  
"Have you seen my messages? Wait never mind. If you had you wouldn't even be here right now." Jihoon bursts out, pacing nervously.  
  
"What's wrong hyung? I forgot to charge my phone last night and it died this morning on the way to work. What's the matter?"   
  
Jihoon looks conflicted, his fingers are clasped so tightly together, Seokmin is a little worried that they would break. He opens his mouth to say something to Seokmin, but someone else enters the lounge at the moment. Jihoon closes his eyes in pain as Seokmin turns around to face the newcomer.   
  
He really should have expected this. He should have known better than to think that he could have avoided seeing the other. Because standing right in front of him was none other than Kwon Soonyoung. Seokmin's eyes widen a little and so does Soonyoung's. Obviously, neither of them had expected to see each other again.  
  
"Hey hyung." Seokmin finally greets.  
  
"Hey Seokmin. It's nice to see you again." Soonyoung replies, looking a little relief that Seokmin had actually talked to him.  
  
"You've met each other already?" Jihoon looks shocked and if they were in any under circumstances, Seokmin would have laughed. But at this moment, it was a little hard for him to laugh.   
  
"Yeah, we met last night at the after party for the fashion show by Jeonghan hyung's company." Seokmin explains.  
  
"Oh." Jihoon stares at Seokmin, surprised at how the younger is holding himself so well together. He remembers how bad it had been 3 years ago and it had taken so much effort from all their friends to get the younger back to his cheerful self even if he wasn't as cheerful as it had been before the incident. Jihoon had only known that Soonyoung was back two hours ago when the man himself had turn up requesting for Jihoon's company to work with his crew for their upcoming performances in Korea. He had immediately texted Seokmin asking him not to turn up for work today until he could find the time to break the news gently to Seokmin. But luck hadn't been on his side and Seokmin hadn't been able to see his phone. What was even more surprising was that they had already met and Seokmin still looked okay.

  
"I'll just leave you two to your business then. Have a nice day." Seokmin smiles tight-lipped and backs out of the lounge as quickly as he cans. He flies  into his studio and flops onto the chair, hands still shaking a little from the shock of seeing Soonyoung again. He should have known better than to hope that he could avoid the other.

Just as he's about to start on his work after calming down, Mingyu enters the studio. "Hey Seok seok, I just heard the news. How are you holding up?"

"Why's everyone so afraid that I'm going to break down just because he's back?" Seokmin sighs exasperatedly. He really appreciates his friends' concern, but they really underestimated him.

"It's just that we are worried you'll become how you were after he left." Mingyu explains. He had been so afraid that he would lose his best friend and he always tried to feed Seokmin with as much food whenever he can to cheer the latter up. Food was his way of showing his concern for his friends

"I'm really fine. It's been 3 years already. I'm over it." Seokmin grins tiredly. "Now get out, I need to do my work."

"Fine fine." Mingyu pouts. "Do you wanna come over for dinner tonight?"

"I know what you're trying to do. Thanks but no thanks. I'm planning on starting this new anime that was just released."

"But seokkie." Mingyu whines cutely as he plops down on Seokmin's lap and smushes their cheeks together.

"Get off me." Seokmin tries to push Mingyu off, but the taller is too heavy and Seokmin gives up.

"Not until you agree to dinner with us instead of watching your lame anime shows."

"No way, my anime is definitely more interesting than watching you and your boyfriend make out during dinner." Seokmin retorts.

Mingyu gasps in fake shock and buries his face in Seokmin's neck fake crying. There's a knock on the studio door and Seokmin swivels around with Mingyu still in his lap. Jihoon stands at the entrance with an amused look while Soonyoung has the weird expression on his face again. 

"Jihoon hyung, could you please come and collect your boyfriend?" Seokmin attempts to push Mingyu off again to no avail. He doesn't know why he had felt the need to add that last extra fact in.

"Nahhh, he looks pretty comfortable on your lap. I'm sure he would prefer sleeping there rather than on our bed tonight." Jihoon grins evilly.

Mingyu is instantly off Seokmin's lap and he bounds over to his tiny boyfriend like a puppy. "Jihoonie, don't get the wrong idea. I was just trying to get him to eat dinner with us tonight.". Mingyu proceeds to wrap his long limbs around Jihoon who rolls his eyes at his boyfriend.

Jihoon raises his eyebrows questioningly at Seokmin who nods his head in confirmation. "Are you coming over for dinner then?". He understands that cooking food for Seokmin was Mingyu's way of comforting him.

"Not today. Maybe another day." Seokmin shrugs.

Jihoon nods understandingly before hauling his boyfriend away who's still clinging onto him like a giant leech, leaving behind Soonyoung whose face is a mixture of relief and guilt. Seokmin is at a loss at what to do and he merely stares at Soonyoung. The elder is dressed in a dark green bomber jacket over a simple white shirt and black ripped jeans today. His feet are clad in the converse that Seokmin recognizes as those that he had bought for him a month before the incident. They look really old and worn and Seokmin's heart does a funny little skip in his chest. Soonyoung still looks as beautiful as he did 3 years ago, and Seokmin's palms are starting to get sweaty again.

"May I come in?" Soonyoung requests.

Seokmin flails his arms a little and Soonyoung takes it as confirmation for him to enter. He steps into the small studio and looks around interestedly.

"I never would have imagine you working with Jihoon." Soonyoung comments casually.

"It's not so bad, it's actually really fun to work with him." Seokmin swivels back to his computer and fiddles with the mouse just to hide his shaking fingers.

"I always thought that you would become a singer rather than a song producer."

"Things happen, life changes." Seokmin replies a tad too harshly. Soonyoung winces and Seokmin regrets a little.

"I see." his voice is a little shaky and Seokmin grips his mouse a little tighter. "Anyway it was nice seeing you again. I will just go find Jihoon to confirm some stuff." Soonyoung 's hands are buried in the pocket of his jacket but Seokmin knows that they are itching to fiddle with something, anything. Soonyoung's fingers couldn't stop moving whenever he was nervous, it had been this nervous tic that had led to Seokmin holding Soonyoung's hand for the very first time. But that was in the past, before Soonyoung had chosen to leave for Japan to pursue his career. Seokmin was no longer in love with Soonyoung, or that's what he likes to tell himself. Who was he kidding, if Soonyoung even so much as hinted that he would like them to get back together, Seokmin would agree in a heartbeat.

Soonyoung finally leaves the studio after one last look at Seokmin, and the taller male heaves a sigh of relief. He didn't know if he would be able to survive being alone with Soonyoung for an extended period of time. His heart would probably jump right out of his chest from how hard it raced whenever they made eye contact. He slaps his cheeks a few time to regain his senses and steels himself to start on his work.

Jihoon turns up a few hours later while Seokmin is finishing up the editing of the soundtrack. He knocks on the studio door and enters cautiously.

"Hey hyung, why are you not on your way home yet?" Seokmin knows that Jihoon must be exhausted after completing his project.

"I wanted to come see you first. I'm really sorry about this morning. If I had known earlier that he was coming here, I would have asked you to take the day off."

Seokmin chuckles lightly, his friends were really too nice for him. "Hyung, do you know that Jeonghan hyung said the same exact thing to me after we met Soonyoung hyung at the party last night. You guys are so cute."

Jihoon frowns at being called cute and throws a glare in Seokmin's direction. "I'm not cute, and we are all just worried for you."

"I know, I know. I will let y'all know beforehand if I decide to disappear again like before." Seokmin says with a little hint of sarcasm.

"Don't you dare give me such an attitude, young man." Jihoon chides, waving his index finger threateningly. But the effect is ruined by his sweater paws and Seokmin can't help but laugh at his friend.

"I'm really fine hyung. Tell Mingyu not to worry so much too. I'll come over for dinner when I run out of groceries." He adds cheekily.

"We'll hold you to that. I really should go now, I can feel my eyes closing." Jihoon mumbles and waves goodbye to Seokmin sleepily.

When Seokmin gets home after work, he receives a phone call from Jisoo-hyung. The moment he saw who was calling him, he knew what would be coming for him.

"Shua-hyung, I know what you are going to say. I'm really fine. Thanks for your concern." Seokmin says without any preamble.

"I'm not Shua-hyung." Seungcheol chuckles into the phone, "But yeah, how are you holding up."

Seokmin rolls his eyes even though he knows Seungcheol can't see it.

"I was fine up till you called me." Seokmin teases.

"Jisoo-ah! Seokmin's being mean to me." Seungcheol shouts and a few seconds later, Jisoo's soft voice enter Seokmin's ear,

"Hey Seokminnie. I heard you were being mean to this big baby here."

"Yahhh! What do you mean big baby?" Seungcheol splutters indignantly and Seokmin lets out a laugh.

"Anyways, you should know what we are calling for right? We heard the news from Jeonghan and Jihoon this morning. They  both sounded really worried."

"Seokmin sighs for the nth time. "Shua- hyung, I'm really fine. I've told them already that I am not going to break down just because Soonyoung-hyung is back."

"Soonyoung- hyung eh." Seungcheol comments followed by an "Oww!". Seokmin was willing to bet five bucks that Jisoo had just elbowed Seungcheol in the ribs.

"Ignore the insensitive hyung. Now tell me how you really feel? Did his return really not affect you at all?" Jisoo probes gently.

"I would be lying if I said his return did not affect me at all. But I have had 3 long years to get over it. I'm really fine now."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you are doing so well."

" You know, you deserve someone who is willing to give up everything for you." Seungcheol adds in and Seokmin's heart clenches a little. He knows he shouldn't be feeling angry at Seungcheol's barb against Soonyoung. After all, his hyung was just trying to be nice.

"Why do you guys keep forgetting that I was the one who broke up with him."

"It's not that. It's about not trying to save a relationship that had been so strong for five years."

"Then I am also at fault, because I chose to ignore all his messages after he left." Seokmin knew that if he had replied to even a single message, Soonyoung would have taken the first plane to Seoul and throw himself back into Seokmin's arms. For the sake of helping Soonyoung fulfil his dreams, Seokmin had to break the heart of the only person he had ever loved.

"There's no point in blaming anybody. What I hope for is that you will still be able to live normally even though Soonyoung is back here." Jisoo says and Seungcheol hums in agreement.

"I will. Thank you hyungs for your concern. Now I really need to catch up on this anime I have been wanting to watch."

"Fine fine, go watch your lame ass animes." Seungcheol replies sulkily.

"Let's meet up soon okkaes?"Jisoo asks.

"Yeah, we could probably go over to Mingyu's and Jihoon's house for dinner one day."

"Oooh it's been some time since I last ate Mingyu's cooking. Let's do that." Seungcheol agrees enthusiastically.

"Yeap, I will arrange it with Jihoon. See you soon Seokminnie."

"Bye bye shua-hyung."

"No bye for me?" Seungcheol squawks and it is the last thing Seokmin hears before the call ends. He puts his phone away with a laugh and goes back to watching his anime.

 

 True to his words, Jisoo arranges for them to have dinner cooked by Mingyu which the latter agreed readily when he knew it was for Seokmin on Thursday night. Seokmin arrives  a little earlier to cook with Mingyu because Jihoon had requested for his famous spicy seafood stew. As Seokmin chops the vegetables and prepares the seafood, he lets Mingyu ramble on about the most random of things such as how apparently dogs cannot eat chocolate and he feels so sad for them because chocolate is like the best thing on Earth.

"You do know that I have a dog right?" Seokmin laughs. Mingyu's fact of the day then reminds him of the time how Soonyoung's face had been licked by their dog, Starfire after he had ate some chocolate biscuits and when Seokmin had informed him that dogs couldn't eat chocolate, Soonyoung had panicked and immediately took Starfire to the nearest vet to be checked. The vet had merely laughed at them and told Soonyoung that if it had been just a tiny amount of chocolate, it probably wouldn't affect the dog at all. Soonyoung had been so relieved that he had burst into tears, surprising both Seokmin and the vet. True to the vet's words, Starfire was still her normal jovial self after a few hours of them monitoring her for any signs that the chocolate might have affected her. Starfire had actually been found and adopted by Soonyoung when she was a puppy. They had both cared for her but Seokmin had been taking care of her ever since Soonyoung left for Japan.

"I thought it was Soonyoung hyung's dog?" Mingyu replies confused but then covers his mouth in shock when he realizes that he had mentioned Soonyoung in front of Seokmin.

"Well, technically it's his but she's been living with me ever since he went to Japan." Seokmin shrugs and returns to cooking his seafood stew, ignoring a flabbergasted Mingyu.

Luckily for Seokmin, Jisoo and Seungcheol arrive just then and the matter is forgotten. Throughout the dinner, Seokmin notices that not a single one of his friend brings up the name Soonyoung. The only time he had heard it was when Mingyu accidentally said it without thought while they had been cooking. While he was grateful at the consideration of his friends, he was still a little miffed that they didn't think he would be able to handle the fact that Soonyoung was back in Seoul. Did they really think that by not mentioning Soonyoung, Soonyoung would magically disappear after a few months and all would be fine? Seokmin doesn't really want to think about that too so he merely goes along with his friends and tries to have much as he can. He laughs even when Mingyu tells a really lame joke and even sings along while Jisoo strums on an acoustic guitar.

But when Seokmin returns to his empty apartment save for Starfire, somehow his mind just couldn't stop thinking about Soonyoung and the happy times they had shared. He lays in bed for a while, thinking about all the possible situations that may have occurred if he hadn't broken up with Soonyoung or if he hadn't deliberately ignored Soonyoung's messages. But he knows that no matter how much he thinks, it does not change the fact that he had been the one to end their relationship and cut Soonyoung out from his life, and it was impossible to think that Soonyoung might want him back again. Not when Seokmin had cruelly broken his heart a few days before Soonyoung had to leave for Japan for an indefinite amount of time. But Seokmin also thinks that if they had tried to maintain their relationship, it probably wouldn't have lasted very long too. Maybe he was being selfish, but he didn't think he would have been able to stand having a relationship with someone who would be overseas indefinitely or move to an entirely new country just because the love of his life had to go there to chase his dreams. Seokmin drifts off to sleep, fantasizing about an alternate reality where he and Soonyoung lived happily ever after.

 

That very night, Seokmin is rudely awaken by the sound of his hand phone ringing. Groaning, he sits up on his bed and looks to the side. The digital clock on his bedside table reads 2:34am. Who could possibly be calling him at such a timing on a weekday night.  He reaches over to grab his phone and nearly drops it when he sees the caller ID. It was the last person he would ever expect to call him. The caller ID read, My Love and that could only mean that Soonyoung was calling him. Seokmin really needed to edit his contacts. But why was Soonyoung still calling him at such an hour  even after Seokmin had deliberately ignored all his messages for the past 3 years? Despite his confusion, Seokmin slides the arrow to the right and answers the call.

"Hello?" he greets tentatively.

"Hello, are you by any chance Seokmin-ssi?" a male voice greets. Seokmin's eyebrows raised in surprise. Who was this stranger and why was he using Soonyoung's phone to call him? Jealousy creeps upon him but he shoves it down. Neither did he have right to be jealous. After all, he had been the instigator of the breakup 3 years ago even if it had left his heart broken into a thousand million pieces.

"Yes I am. How may I help you?"

"Do you know someone by the name of Kwon Soonyoung?"

"Yes I do." Seokmin answers hesitantly. It couldn't be the police station calling him about Soonyoung could it?

"That's great because he patronized our bar tonight and he had one too many drinks. Do you think you will be able to take him home?"

Seokmin sighs a little in relief that it was not the police. But then there was the matter of a drunk Soonyoung whom he couldn't just leave in the lurch at a bar "What's the name of the bar?"

"We are called the Shining Diamond. Do you know where we are located?"

"Yeah, I do. I'll be there in thirty." Seokmin replies as he gets down from his comfortable bed and starts finding some suitable clothes to wear. Seokming had visited Shining Diamond a few months back together with Jihoon and their company workers to celebrate a successful project. He ends the call and gets dressed in a hoodie and clean jeans in record time. He arrives at the place 25 minutes later and enters the establishment with trepidation. He spots Soonyoung immediately, sleeping with his head on the counter by the bar. He walks up to him and a bartender looks up at his approach.

"Are you Seokmin-ssi?"

"Yes, it is me." Seokmin replies.

"Thank goodness. This person got drunk and fell asleep and wouldn't wake up no matter how hard we tried." Seokmin has to suppress a smile, this was indeed the same old Soonyoung who wouldn't wake up no matter how hard their friends had tried in the past.

"Yeah, I know how hard it is to wake him up."

"We saw your number in the speed dial list and called it. With a contact name like My Love, you are probably his boyfriend am I right?"

"Ex boyfriend actually." Seokmin clarifies.

"Oh, this is awkward. I guess he must be still hung up on you then." the bartender chuckles nervously. "You'll still take him home right?"

"Yeah I will. Sorry about the trouble he cause."

"Nahh, no worries man. But you guys should really sort out your problems. Before he fell asleep, he wouldn't stop crying about you." the bartender comments offhandedly before moving away to deal with a new customer.

Seokmin knows that he shouldn't get his hopes up, but the fact that his contact name was still My Love and the fact that he was in Soonyoung's speed dial list meant that maybe, just maybe, he still had a place in Soonyoung's heart. He carefully approaches the sleeping male, drinks in the peaceful beauty that laid in front of him for a few minutes before deciding to wake him up. But before he woke Soonyoung up, Seokmin couldn't resist sinking his finger into the side of Soonyoung's soft cheek. Although the older male had become a little skinner, his cheeks still looked cute as ever and Seokmin still had the strong urge to pinch them which was exactly what he did. His fingers pull on soft skin and he squishes those fats together as he gently calls out Soonyoung's name. Sure enough, Soonyoung stirs awake and he blinks his eyes open blearily.  He had always only been able to wake up easily if it was Seokmin calling out for him. If not, he would probably require an army of alarm clocks to wake him up.

"Minnie?" Soonyoung questions confusedly, cheeks still flushed from the alcohol.

Seokmin's heart squeezes a little tightly at the adorable sight as he pulls his fingers reluctantly away from Soonyoung's cheek. "Hey hyung." he greets.

"It's Minnie!" Soonyoung exclaims before dissolving into giggles. Apparently, he was still drunk despite the nap that he had just taken.

"Yes it is me." Seokmin guides Soonyoung down from his seat and regrets it instantly when the shorter male wraps himself around Seokmin tightly. Such close proximity with Soonyoung had send his heart into overdrive immediately. He tries to pry Soonyoung away but the latter refuses to let go.

"Minnie! I have missed you so much! I can't live without you. Please don't leave me again" Soonyoung sobs into Seokmin's chest.

"You've lived fine without me for three years." Seokmin replies bitterly, but still wipes away the tears that are running down the very cheeks he had been pinching a few minutes ago. Even when he was crying, Soonyoung still looked so adorable that Seokmin had a hard time steeling his heart.

"Nooooooo." Soonyoung whines as he continues to sniffle against Seokmin. His small sniffles stop abruptly and Seokmin looks down only to find that Soonyoung had fallen back asleep again. Sighing, he leans down a little to sweep Soonyoung into his arms. Automatically, Soonyoung's arms wrap around his neck tightly and Seokmin isn't sure if he wants to laugh or cry at the fact that after all this time, Soonyoung's body still reacted to his reflexively.  He leaves the money for Soonyoung's bill on the counter, and the bartender offers a thumbs up sign to Seokmin when he notices them leaving.

It is only after Seokmin has buckled Soonyoung down into the passenger seat does he realize that he has absolutely no idea where Soonyoung lives now. Seokmin rests his forehead against the steering wheel in agony before he comes to the decision that the only possible option is to bring Soonyoung to his apartment. It is with mixed feelings that Seokmin starts the car and drives them in the direction of his apartment. Unsurprisingly, Soonyoung sleeps through the whole thing even when Starfire bounds over and starts barking when she recognizes Soonyoung immediately

 He places the older male gently on his bed and agonizes over whether he should help Soonyoung change out of his clothes for a few minutes. He rationalizes to himself that it wasn't like he had not seen every part of Soonyoung's body and proceeds to strip the elder of his clothes. He retrieves a damp cloth to clean Soonyoung up a little before dressing him again in a set of clothes that had been at the back of Seokmin's closet for the past 3 years. It was a shirt that had once belonged to Seokmin which Soonyoung wore whenever he slept over, and a pair of basketball shorts that belonged to the male himself. After tucking Soonyoung comfortable into bed, Seokmin leaves a glass of water, two Tylenols and a plastic bag for just in case Soonyoung felt like puking on his bedside table. After which, he changes back into his sleep clothes and drags his extra blankets out to the couch in his living room. It is 3.45am in the morning when sleep claims Seokmin and for the second time that night, it is while thinking about the male sleeping just a few meters away in his bedroom.

 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Soonyoung wakes up with a pounding head and sits up in a strangely familiar room and the familiar scent from the blanket that surrounds him helps to ease the pain a little. There's a heavy weight by his feet and he looks down to see a pitbull which he instantly recognizes as Starfire, the dog he had adopted a few years back. It didn't make sense to Soonyoung because Starfire had been living with Seokmin ever since Soonyoung left for Japan and there was no way this could be real. He was probably dreaming because if Starfire was here, it meant that there was a high probability be in Seokmin's apartment which was not possible because they were no longer together anymore. Not since 3 years ago when Seokmin had unselfishly broken Soonyoung's heart so that he could go on to chase his dreams. Soonyoung always knew that the only reason Seokmin had broken up with him because he too knew that if the relationship had been continued, there was no way they would be able to survive so far apart for an indefinite amount of time. While he might resent the fact that they had to break up because of that, Soonyoung knew that it was not fair to ask Seokmin to give up his life in Korea just to move to Japan so that he could fulfill his dreams of dancing with his current dance crew.

Returning back to the present, Soonyoung rub his eyes a few times before surveying the room properly. With a sinking feeling, he realizes that he was most definitely in Seokmin's room. There was no way it was not his room, not with the varsity jacket that has Seokmin's name spelled across the back so clearly draped across the chair by the study table. That and the fact that he had been to this very room nearly every day 3 years ago. This bedroom had seemed more like his bedroom than his actual bedroom in the apartment he had shared with his friends at that time.

When Soonyoung spots the glass of water and tylenol on the bedside table, he finally remembers that he had went out drinking at a bar alone last night but it does not explain why he had ended up in Seokmin's apartment. He goes through his phone and sees that the most recent call had been to Seokmin and he muffles a scream into the pillow. He forgot that he still had Seokmin's number on speed dial and had probably drunk called Seokmin last night while drunk. He couldn't believe how stupid he was and there was still the fact that Seokmin had actually came for him and took care of him. A sliver of hope rises up in Soonyoung's chest but he squashes it cruelly like it was an ant. There was no way Seokmin still loved him. Not after Soonyoung had chosen to leave Seokmin behind while he went on to pursue his dream. Instead, he gulps the water and pills down gratefully while thinking how even after all this time, Seokmin was still as considerate and kind as before. He looks down at his body and realizes that he is no longer in the clothes he had been the night before. He flushes at the thought that Seokmin had seen him naked but brushes it off because it was not like they hadn't seen each other's naked body. Soonyoung then regretfully leaves the bed which smells a lot like the coconut shampoo and body wash that Seokmin always uses and invokes a flood of fond memories in Soonyoung's mind.

He pads out of the bedroom and into the living room where he finally sees Seokmin sleeping on the sofa. The taller male looks uncomfortable and Soonyoung feels guilty that he was the reason why Seokmin had to sleep on the sofa. He settles on the floor in front of the sofa so that he faces Seokmin directly. He takes the opportunity to finally get a good look at the man he had been missing everyday for the past 3 years. The few times he had met Seokmin after his return to Seoul had been painfully short and awkward and Soonyoung hadn't had the chance to properly appreciate the fact that Soekmin still looked as handsome as he had. His sharp nose and cheekbones which Soonyoung longs to run his finger across but holds back for fear that he might wake the sleeping male. Many a times, his fingers itch to run themselves between the dark brown locks or trace the defined eyebrows, but Soonyoung stops himself from doing it every single time. While Soonyoung would very much like to stay and stare at Seokmin, he knew he had to leave before Seokmin woke up in order to avoid the awkwardness which would most definitely occur. Call him a coward, but he was too afraid to confront it yet. Plus, he remembered that he still have to meet his dance crew to discuss about their future plans. He gets up from the floor carefully and returns to the bedroom. He changes back into the pants he had before but keeps on Seokmin's shirt. In a moment of impulse, Soonyoung steals the varsity jacket from the chair just before he leaves the room and shrugs it on. He reasons that it was cold out and it would also give him a reason to meet Seokmin again. Starfire awakes and upon seeing her owner, she almost starts barking happily if not for Soonyoung shushing her immediately. She settles for enthusiastically licking his whole face over while her tail wags back and forth rapidly. Soonyoung runs his fingers through her fur fondly and gives her a kiss on her jet black head. He finds a post it on Seokmin's study table and scribbles out an apology for causing so much trouble and a thank you for taking care of him. He also mentions that he had taken the jacket because it was cold out and that he would return it soon. With that, Soonyoung leaves the apartment not before giving Starfire one more kiss and having one last glance at the sleeping male.

Soonyoung does not get to see Seokmin until a week later while he's at a the dance studio Chan works at. Chan introduces him to some of the new faces of Seoul's dance scene including two males who had come from China to explore their dance style. Jun was really good looking with sharp urban moves while Minghao was a slim red head with kick ass b boy skills that wowed everyone who watched him dance.  Soonyoung hit it off really  well with them and soon, the four of them are trading dance tips and vocabulary. Chan is in the midst of showing his new Michael Jackson choreography when Minghao's eyes light up suddenly and he runs towards the studio's entrance, before throwing himself onto the person at the door.

"You are here! Do you want to see my new choreography?" Minghao asks excitedly as the other 3 turn around to greet the newcomer. Soonyoung's chest suddenly feels really tight all of a sudden. Minghao had finally released his hold on the newcomer and stepped back to reveal his identity which was none other than Seokmin. Seokmin looks up from smiling at Minghao and locks his eyes with Soonyoung's. He looks as equally surprised as how Soonyoung feels but he breaks the gaze quickly and returns to asking Minghao about his new choreography.

"It's really cool. Let me show you in a short while but first let me introduce you to our new friend. He's Hoshi, a Korean who's dancing with Japan's best dance crew. How cool is that?" Minghao gushes as a troubled look flits across Seokmin's face.

It feels like a thousand knifes are stabbed into Soonyoung's chest. He was probably the reason for the troubled look. He clenches his fists and pastes a bright smile on his face, "We know each other.".

"Oh you do! Why have you never told me that you knew him?" Minghao pouts cutely at Seokmin and Soonyoung feels irationally jealous that the fond smile Seokmin has is directed towards Minghao and not him.

"It just never came up. Now do you want to show me your choreography before we go meet Mingyu for lunch? He's going to be angry if we are late again." Seokmin teases.

"But it was not my fault the other time that Starfire decided to take a nap on my lap. How could I bear to wake her up?"

So Minghao knows Starfire too, this means that he had probably been to Seokmin's apartment too. Does this mean that Seokmin was dating Minghao? Soonyoung desperately wants to know so that the sour taste at the back of his throat might disappear. But at the same time, he's afraid that the truth would be too much for him to bear. Was it too much to hope that Seokmin might still love him. After all he had picked Soonyoung up from the bar and took care of him. It had to stand for something right?

Minghao starts to lead Seokmin to another empty studio but Soonyoung calls out to Seokmin, "Your jacket, I'm sorry for taking it. I'll return you soon."

"You can pass it to me when you come down to the dance studio again! After all I see this one pretty often." Minghao laughs while hooking an arm through Seokmin's arm.

"Yeah you can just pass it to hao." Seokmin agrees before following Minghao out of the studio, the two giggling about something Minghao had  whispered into Seokmin's ear.

So he even has a nickname for Minghao. The corners of Soonyoung's eyes prickle and his fingernails are digging cresents into his palm. He bids a hasty farewell to Chan and Jun, both of whom looks confused and hightails it out of the studio. He manages to make it back to the apartment he's renting with the rest of his dance crew and locks himself in his room. He gathers Seokmin's jacket that's on his bed into his arms and inhales the familiar scent, shoulders shuddering violently. He bites his lips to hold in his cries and they taste salty. Anybody looking at the pair could tell that they were so compatible with each other. From the brief interaction, he could already tell that Minghao was a wonderfully witty person who would be able to entertain Seokmin to no ends. It didn't help that with those beautiful and exotic features, slim figure and awesome dance skills, it was clear that Minghao was so much better suited for Seokmin than Soonyoung. Jealousy and despair coursed through his veins and he muffles his cries into his pillow. Even though he knew he had no right to feel this way, his heart couldn't help but hurt at the thought of Seokmin being with another person. But if it meant that Seokmin could be happy, Soonyoung would try his best to be contented with that.

On Friday, Soonyoung finally decides to return seokmin's freshly laundered varsity jacket. It's regretful because the familiar scent is now replaced by soonyoung's lavender fabric softener. He keeps the t-shirt though and has worn it to sleep every night. He heads over to Seokmin's apartment clutching the jacket in his fingers tightly. He's pacing about the entrance of the building when he hears a familiar sounding bark and a startled yell. It's the only warning he gets before he's attacked by Starfire who paws at his shins desperately, tail wagging a million miles an hour. Laughing, Soonyoung drapes the jacket over his right shoulder and squats down so that he can properly greet Starfire.   
  
"Hello my beautiful baby girl." He murmurs ruffling the fur at her neck and leans forward to kiss her velvety nose. She rewards him with a sloppy lick on his lips and he pulls back giggling, wiping his lips with the back of his hands. He finally dares to look up at the person who's holding onto the other end of her leash. Seokmin's face is a cross between amused and confusion. He obviously hadn't expected to see Soonyoung again so soon. Soonyoung holds up a hand and Seokmin instinctively reaches down to grasp it and pulls Soonyoung to his feet. Heart thundering, Soonyoung prays that his weary palms wouldn't give him away and tries to hide the disappointment when Seokmin pulls his hand away.   
  
"Hello." Soonyoung greets hesitantly.  
  
"Hi." Seokmin replies and the awkward tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Starfire, however seems oblivious to it and leaps around their feet joyously. She was probably glad that her two favorite people were together again even if the two people were currently engaged in awkward silence.   
  
Soonyoung finally remembers his purpose for the trip and removes the jacket from his shoulder. One hand reaches up to scratch the back of his neck unconsciously as he tries to phrase his words carefully. "Errrr, I'm sorry for just taking it. But I was rushing and didn't want to wake you. I I've washed it and I hope you won't mind."   
  
Seokmin stares at the jacket as if it was a foreign jacket. Nonetheless, he stretches his hand out for it. Soonyoung hands it over, fingers lingering over the fabric reluctantly.   
  
"I'm keeping the shirt though." He continues."  
  
"It's yours anyway." Seokmin replies and silence descends again.   
  
It's broken by Starfire yipping at them impatiently. It was time for her daily walk.  
  
"I won't hold you up then since you've to walk her." Soonyoung squats down again to pat the top of Starfire's head.  
  
Seokmin nods, "Bye Soonyoung-hyung."  
  
Soonyoung's heart clenches at the tone of formality but he nods too, "bye.". He turns on his heels and starts the walk back to the train station.   
  
But Starfire was not going to let him go yet. She had finally gotten to see him and there was no way she was going to let him leave her again. She barks loudly and runs after Soonyoung's retreating back, pulling a startled Seokmin along. She catches up with him and runs between his legs, nearly causing him to trip and fall if not for his dancer reflexes.   
  
"Woah, what's going on?" His arms are flailed out for balance and stares at Seokmin and Starfire in surprise.   
  
"I've no idea. She suddenly started running after you." Seokmin replies with a slightly pained expression on his face.   
  
Soonyoung ignores it and squats down again to face Starfire. "Hey, baby girl. I've got to go already okay. Have a fun walk with daddy.". Soonyoung's face might have flushed a little at his own words but they're already out and there's no time for regret. As if she understood him, Starfire whines mournfully and shakes her head. He laughs and her actions and is about to stand up when she inches forward and clamps her canines down on his sweater sleeve.   
  
"Uhhh, bad girl, let go. This is my favorite sweater." Soonyoung panics and tries to tug his sleeve out from her teeth. It's his favorite sweater and he doesn't want it to be spoiled. He hopes that Seokmin doesn't realize that the sweater had once belonged to the latter. Many years ago, Soonyoung had claimed ownership of it and it had been his ever since. It was slightly oversized on his smaller frame but extremely comfortable and never failed to remind him of Seokmin.  
  
Over head, seokmin let's out a heavy sigh and runs a hand through his hair. Soonyoung looks up gulps a little, finding the action sexy even if it hadn't been Seokmin's intention for it to be sexy. "I don't think she's going to let it go if you don't spend more time with her."   
  
"I'm really sorry." Soonyoung apologizes in a small voice.   
  
"It's not your fault and you're her real owner after all. I'm just a temporary stand in." Seokmin chuckles bitterly and runs his fingers through his hair again. Soonyoung hopes that the blush across his cheek may be passed off as his panic from Starfire.   
  
"Would you be fine if I took her for her walk then?"  
  
"Yeah, she'll probably like it. One walk around the block should be enough. She gets tired fast."   
  
Soonyoung nods and receives the leash handed over by Seokmin. Starfire barks happily at the sight of it and Soonyoung snatches his sleeve out lightningly quick and he cries a little internally at the teeth marks. "Come on baby girl. Let's go for a walk." She skitters around his feet and he laughs. He then looks up at Seokmin questioningly.   
  
"I'll be waiting at the building entrance. I'm sure she wants to spend some alone time with you m."  
  
Soonyoung nods, a little disappointed that seokmin wouldn't be joining them. He tugs at the leash and leads Starfire along but she wasn't quite done yet. She trots over to Seokmin and looks at him with her big brown eyes.   
  
"I think she wants to walk with both of us." Soonyoung ventures and secretly, he's glad about that. He had wanted to spend some time with Seokmin too.  
  
Seokmin agrees and they proceed to walk Starfire together. Starfire bounds forward happily, oblivious to the awkwardness surrounding her two favorite humans.   
  
The silence is a little suffocating and Soonyoung wracks his brain for a conversation topic.  
  
"How's Minghao?"   
  
He mentally facepalms at himself. Of all things to ask, he had to ask about his ex's current boyfriend. If this wasn't him digging his own grave, he didn't know what it was.   
  
"He's fine. A little busy though, what not with preparing for his engagement party."  
  
"Oh wow, an engagement party." Soonyoung forces out the words numbly. His chest feels unbearably tight and breathing suddenly seemed like a chore.   
  
"Yeahhh. Just last night, he called me at 1 am just to panic about it." Seokmin laments and Soonyoung lets out a fake chuckle. The taller male continues, "I don't understand him though. He has no reason to panic at all. After all, Hansol was the one who had proposed. That should stand for something right?"   
  
All of a sudden, the heavy stone that had been crushing Soonyoung's chest is lifted up and he lets out whoosh of air he hadn't knew he had been holding. That explained why he felt as if he couldn't breathe. But at the same time, he's confused. Weren't Seokmin and Minghao an item? Why was Minghao engaged to Hansol then. Who was Hansol? Soonyoung had so many questions, he didn't know which to ask first.   
  
"I thought you were together with Minghao." Is what his mouth decides to blurt out. His teeth bites at his lower lip a little too late, the embarrassing words already out in the air.   
  
"Huhhhh?" Is Seokmin's reply and his confused  look is so adorable that Soonyoung has to clench his fingers into a fist to prevent himself from reaching out to pinch Seokmin's cheeks.   
  
"Errr, you looked really close at the dance studio. I thought you two were dating." Soonyoung explains. Hope surges through him as the fact that Seokmin and Minghao were not dating sinks in. But as quick as the relief had been, it is replaced by doubt. After all, it still didn't mean that Seokmin was single. For all Soonyoung knew, Seokmin could very well be dating someone else.  
  
"Oh, no. We're just really close friends. Me, him and Mingyu. We are the 97-line friends. Plus, it's been awhile since I last dated."   
  
Hope returns again and Soonyoung's feet and chest suddenly feel ten times lighter. "Me too." He offers back shyly.   
  
Soonyoung really hopes that the expression on Seokmin's face is relief but he doesn't allow himself to dream too much. They finally finish walking around the block and stop by the entrance of Seokmin's apartment building.   
  
Soonyoung drags the toe of his converse across the sidewalk as they linger at the front. The converse were a birthday gift from Seokmin and he had worn them so often that the front were starting to peel off. There was no way he was replacing them though. Never. Seokmin'a gaze flits down to them and while his eyebrows raise up a little, he does not comment on them.  
  
"Bye?" Soonyoung offers hesitantly for the second time that day.   
  
"Bye." Seokmin bends down to pull Starfire into his arms, offering a small smile to Soonyoung who returns it readily. Soonyoung knew that if Seokmin didn't do so, Starfire would definitely stop him from leaving again. He turns around reluctantly and walks towards the train station for the second time, heart breaking when he hears the mournful whines of Starfire who struggles to escape from Seokmin's arms.

 

After he gets home, he can't help but replay every single interaction he had with Seokmin in his mind. He happily squeals over the fact that Seokmin was very much single and that he had even smiled to Soonyoung at the end of the walk. All in all, it had been a very good day and Soonyoung was very glad that he had decided to return Seokmin's jacket in the end. Even if it had been due to a misunderstanding.

The next two weeks pass by uneventfully and Soonyoung is a little disappointed that he does not get to see Seokmin again even though he had made it a point to drop by Jihoon's company two times the first week just to check on the project they are working on. The first time, Seokmin had been out for lunch to Soonyoung's dismay. For the second time, the door to Seokmin's studio had been close and Soonyoung had not dare to knock on it. Jihoon had even caught him loitering outside the door and gave him a knowing look. He knew that while Jihoon was still his best friend and now business partner, the shorter male had a really soft spot for Seokmin too.

"I think you need to take things slowly." had been his advice.

His other best friend, Wonwoo had given him the same advice too when they finally got the time to meet up for a meal. Soonyoung had been this close to pulling his hair out in frustration.

Soonyoung drops by Chan's studio on Saturday and finds only Minghao in the studio. They get along well and even work together to choreograph a short piece. The loud music booming through the speakers masks the sound of thunder in the outside world as the two males dance in synchronicity. It is only when they are lying on the floor, recovering from the exertion do they hear the sound of heavy rain.

Minghao groans dramatically, "We are going to be stuck here forever."

Soonyoung chuckles but he's a little worried too. The weather forecast did not predict any rain today and he had not brought along an umbrella.

They lie on the floor in companionable silence until Minghao sits up suddenly. "I know what we can do!"

Soonyoung sits up too and looks at Minghao curiously.

The red head continues, "I know Seokminnie's house is pretty near here. We might be able to run for it and he should be at home at this time."

A burst of jealousy follows the term of endearment but quickly disappears when he remembers that Minghao was already engaged to someone called Hansol. There was even a ring on the fourth finger of his left hand to prove it. Soonyoung scrunches up his face as he tries to recall where Seokmin's house is. He realizes it's probably a five minute run from the studio to the building.

"Would he mind us turning up so suddenly?"

"Nahh, I'm sure he won't. Didn't you mention that you knew him before? Shouldn't you know how kind that silly boy is". Minghao laughs

"Yeahhh, you're right. He's too kind for his own good." Soonyoung laughs bitterly as he recalls the recent incident. He wasn't sure how it would be like going to Seokmin's apartment again, sober this time round.

"I know right!" Minghao agrees enthusiastically. "Anyway, I'm sure we can do it. You just have to follow me."

Soonyoung nods his head in agreement and they gather up their belongings. They stare in awe at the heavy downpour by the entrance. They look at each other and simultaneously raise the hoods of their hoodie over their heads.

"On the count of three, we run okkay?"

"Okay." Soonyoung grabs the straps of his backpack tightly. He looks down at his shoes and sighs. He's not sure the converse would be able to survive the ordeal this time round.

"1, 2, 3, RUN!" Minghao shouts and the two males race out of the studio into the rain. The rain attacks them ceaselessly, pouring in rivulets down their faces and body. They pause for shelter after 2 minutes and Soonyoung recognizes the street they are on. They are pretty close to Seokmin's building already. They rest again two minutes later, under the canopy of a florist just across the apartment building.

"This is the last lap bro. We either do or die." Minghao intones seriously and Soonyoung laughs out loud. Minghao was indeed wonderfully witty. He could see why he had become good friends with Seokmin.

He raises a fist in camarederie, "Let's do this!".

They sprint the final few meters and finally make it into the apartment building, and a huge puddle forms around them immediately. The security guard looks at them disapprovingly and they hastily move towards the elevator. Minghao confidently presses the floor for Seokmin's level and Soonyoung wished too that he got to do it on a regular basis. But that was an issue for later. Right now, Soonyoung was panicking internally about how he would be meeting Seokmin again finally while looking like a drowned cat. But he does not get much time to panic because Minghao is guiding Soonyoung by the elbow towards the familiar looking yellow door and knocks on it impatiently. There's the sound of barking and feet shuffling across the parquet floors. Soonyoung recalls belatedly that he was the reason behind the choice of flooring. After all, parquet floors were the best kind of floors to dance on.

The door opens and Soonyoung has lost count of the number of times Seokmin had looked surprised or shock ever since his return. His eyebrows rise up so high, they nearly disappear into his forehead. Wordlessly, he moves to retrieve a floor mat and ushers the two drenched people into his house. He hurries into his bedroom to grab a couple of towels and Soonyoung focuses on getting as much water off him instead of looking at Seokmin as Minghao explains the reason behind their sudden visit.

Starfire bounds out of Seokmin's bedroom and towards Soonyoung who squats down immediately to greet her.

"Hello baby girl." He coos and she does a fantastic job of making Soonyoung's face wet again.

"You've met Starfire?" Minghao asks with a look of surprise.

"She was mine", "She is his", Soonyoung and Seokmin replies at the same time and Starfire barks happily.

"What?", Confusion evident in Minghao's tone and wide eyes.

Seokmin clears his throat, "Starfire is Soonyoung hyung's dog. I was just looking after her while he was in Japan."

"Ohhhh." Minghao looks like he has more questions to ask, but keeps them to himself. Instead, "I'm going to use the shower. I'm positively freezing."

Seokmin rolls his eyes but moves to get clothes for Minghao. Soonyoung wishes that he too would be able to wear Seokmin's clothes but he tries not to get his hopes too high. He focuses on preventing the water from seeping into the parquet floor while Starfire continues licking his feet.

Which is why he's a little surprised when Seokmin returns with another set of clothes and offers them to Soonyoung. "You can use the guest bathroom. You might need to wait a while for the hot water because Minghao is probably using all of it."

Soonyoung looks up from his perch on the floor and accepts the clothes gratefully. He pads over to the guest bathroom and Starfire follows behind him.

He strips out of his wet clothes which detaches from his body with a disgusting squelch and throws them into the sink. He is both embarrassed and thankful when he finds out that Seokmin had even remembered to dig out a pair of Soonyoung's old boxers which had been left behind a long time ago. He steps into the spray of hot water gratefully and mulls over the fact that he was once again in Seokmin's apartment. He steps out a few minutes later and dries his body and hair to the best he can before pulling on Seokmin's clothes. He pulls the soft sweater over his head and inhales in the familiar scent again happily. After he's done dressing, he tries to squeeze as much water as he can out of his clothes before returning the living room.

Minghao is already done and lounging on the sofa with a cup of hot chocolate, leaning against Seokmin comfortably. What wouldn't Soonyoung do to be in the same position as him. He hovers hesitantly at the edge of the sofa and Minghao pats it welcomingly. He sinks into the soft cushions and chuckles as Starfire crawls out from Seokmin's lap, over Minghao and into his lap. Minghao reaches towards the coffee table and retrieves a cup which he hands over to Soonyoung.

"Seokminnie made you some instant coffee. It's the most disgusting coffee I've ever tasted though so I would totally understand if you do not want it." Minghao's face grimaces as he takes a sniff of the cup.

Soonyoung carefully accepts the cup and takes a whiff too before taking a small sip. Even after all these years, Seokmin still remembers how to make coffee the way Soonyoung liked it best.

"It's nice." He smiles and takes a larger gulp.

Minghao looks at him incredulously. "Bro, are your taste buds okay?"

Seokmin punches Minghao's bicep, "Just drink your hot chocolate you ungrateful person."

Minghao sticks his tongue out at Seokmin childishly and Soonyoung giggles when Seokmin returns the childish action.

They sip their drinks in silence while they watch a rerun of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Just as Harry is about to kill the basilisk, the doorbell rings.

"That must be Hansolie!" Minghao jumps up and races towards the door. It is so reminiscent of the scene that day in the studio that Soonyoung is half afraid that the person on the other side of the door is Seokmin again even though the man in question was sitting a mere arms length away from Soonyoung himself. He turns around in time to see Minghao wrap his limbs around a handsome looking male who looks somewhat like a foreigner.

"Hey Seokmin hyung." The newcomer greets and he looks curiously at Soonyoung. Minghao introduces Hansol to Soonyoung as his fiance and Soonyoung to Hansol as Hoshi, the famous dancer.

"I'm not that famous actually." Soonyoung mumbles embarrassedly.

"Dude, you're totally awesome. I remember watching you in a video Ming showed me." Hansol enthuses and Soonyoung's face flushes even redder. "Anyway, do you need a lift home?" he offers.

Soonyoung is about to accept when he remembers that this could be his chance to get to Seokmin alone again. "Errr, I would like to stay and watch the ending of the movie if Seokmin-ssi does not mind. I can get home by myself after that.". He's afraid to meet Seokmin's eyes and he prays fervently that Seokmin would not disagree. It would be so embarrassing if Seokmin rejected him in front of two other people. Soonyoung did not think he would survive that.

There's an unreadable expression on Seomin's face but thankfully he shrugs and says, "Be my guest." before turning back to the movie.

Minghao and Hansol bid them farewell and soon, it's just Seokmin and Soonyoung alone in the apartment, safe for Starfire.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seokmin's heart is thundering as loud as the thunder had been an hour ago when Soonyoung casually replies to Hansol's question about needing a lift home. He didn't understand why the older male would choose to do that. He had been so confused ever since Minghao and Soonyoung had showed up unexpectedly at his doorstep looking like drowned rats. It didn't help that Soonyoung looked amazing dressed in Seokmin's clothes. As Fawkes saves Harry with his magical phoenix tears, Seokmin discreetly turns his head around to look at Soonyoung. He knew it was the Soonyoung's favorite scene and he was probably concentrating on the scene. However, he finds that Soonyoung had been looking at him instead of the tv screen. Soonyoung quickly turns his head back to face the screen when he realizes that Seokmin had turned to look at him, pink dusting across his cheekbones.

"Why are you still here if you're not going to watch the movie?" Seokmin questions. The tone comes out all wrong and a little harsh, causing both males to flinch a little.

Soonyoung blushes bright red at Seokmin's words and stares resolutely at the tv screen. He swallows a few times before the words are able to make it out of his throat, "I just wanted to spend more time with you.".  
  
Seokmin does not understand how someone could look sexy and cute at the same time. He tries to school his face into a neutral expression, "And why's that?"  
  
"I-I've missed you." Soonyoung stammers out.  
  
With those three words, it's as if Seokmin's world had gotten a million times brighter and the colors are more vibrant. He sees it in such clarity that he registers the tremor in Soonyoung's voice. He sighs deeply before admitting, "I missed you too.". The words which had been at the tip of his tongue for the past few weeks since Soonyoung's return finally had the chance to be set free.  
  
Soonyoung looks at him with such large scared and hopeful eyes. Seokmin motions for him to come nearer. It's all Soonyoung needs to know before he's crossing the distance between them and scrambling into Seokmin's lap, knees straddling each side of Seokmin's hips and fingers finding purchase on broad shoulders. He's a comfortable, familiar weight and Seokmin wraps his arms around the slim waist.  
  
"I'm gonna kiss you."   
  
Seokmin tilts his head up in reply and soft lips descend upon his own. At the first contact, it is as if the missing parts in Seokmin's heart have finally been found and they slide into a perfect fit. Everything clicks together and it's so breath taking that Seokmin has to break apart to catch his breath. He had missed this so much, the feeling of Soonyoung's soft lips against his chapped ones. The urge to kiss and touch the other that had been restrained was finally appeased.  
  
Soonyoung looks as complete as Seokmin's heart feels and one of his hands unconsciouy slide up to grasp at Soonyoung's neck, pushing it down so that their lips can meet once again. He swipes his tongue across Soonyoung's bottom lip hoping that he would get  the hint. He does, parting his lips and seokmin wastes no time plundering his mouth with his tongue drawing a loud moan from Soonyoung. He had always been vocal about his pleasure. Soonyoung rolls his hips from his position in Seokmin's lap and seokmin can't help but let out a sharp gasp. Damn dancers and their sinful hip rolls. There was also the fact that Soonyoung knew exactly what turned him on. His hand wanders up an overheating back, smoothing across pale skin and he growls when he feels a cold hand creeping under his shirt and fingers skittering across his abdomen.  
  
He can feel himself growing hard just from kissing the other and he knows that Soonyoung is the same as he registers the twitching sensation against his left hip. He pulls their lips apart so that he can plant tiny ones across Soonyoung's sharp jawline- he doesn't remember it being so sharp, the other male must have lost weight. Soonyoung's tilts his head up and Seokmin continues down his neck, tongue darting out to swipe at a spot he knew was sensitive. Sure enough, a loud moan was elicited as he sucked and licked at the spot harshly.  Soonyoung's arms have migrated to form a loop around Seokmin's neck and he reaches up to tighten them before he pushes forward so that Soonyoung's legs were now wrapped around his hips. It aligns their crotches directly and he can't resist thrusting a little, resulting in both moaning at the delicious contact.

"Hold tight." Seokmin mumbles into Soonyoung's neck, large palms settling on firm thighs

"What?" Soonyoung asks confused but that's all the warning he gets before the he is hoisted up into the air, arms and legs tightening immediately around Seokmin to prevent himself from falling.

Soonyoung seemed lighter too, so it hadn't just been his face that had lost its chubbiness.  Seokmin tries not to get sidetracked by his urge to sit Soonyoung down at the dining table and feed him as much food as he can while he walks towards his bedroom. Soonyoung had buried his face into the crook of Seokmin's shoulder and was determined to suck a matching hickey with the one Seokmin had given him a little. It was very helpful in getting Seokmin to move to his room faster. He places Soonyoung in the center of the bed, onto soft blue sheets. He starts to move away and Soonyoung is quick to shoot a hand out, wrapping his fingers around Seokmin's wrist.

"Where are you going?" he demands but Seokmin hears the insecurity in the words.

"I'm just going to close the door. You wouldn't want Starfire watching you while you get fucked by me would you?"

Breath hitching, Soonyoung's grip on his wrist tightens as his pupils dilate and Seokmin smirks. He detaches the fingers so that he is able to move away to close the door where Starfire was looking at her owners curiously. Seokmin guides her out before closing the door. Starfire whines and scratches at the door for a total of ten seconds before she leaves to play with her toys in the living room.

Seokmin then strides back to the bed where Soonyoung is waiting against the pillows, looking a little dazed and extremely aroused. His thighs are spread apart in invitation and Seokmin slides himself between them. It's a perfect fit. He leans down to capture Soonyoung's lips once more, he don't think he will be getting tired of them anytime soon, not when he had not been able to taste them for the last 3 years. They continue until Seokmin's lips feel numb and tingly and he wishes they would feel this way forever. 

"Are you okay with this?" he mumbles into Soonyoung's mouth.

He gets a sharp bite on his lower lip in reply as a leg is hooked around his left hip, drawing him forward so that Soonyoung can grind his hips up onto Seokmin's. "I think the answer is pretty obvious." Soonnyoung bites out breathlessly.

"I don't want you to regret anything."

"I've been regretting every single day for the past 3 years already but I'm definitely not going to regret this."

Seokmin desperately wants to ask why, but he decides to keep it for a later time. There were more pressing issues to address right now, like the fact that they were both too overdressed for his liking.  He starts by removing his shirt and is rewarded followed by his sweatpants, leaving on only his boxers which aren't helpful in hiding his obvious erection. He is rewarded with an appreciative look from Soonyoung and preens a little. It had been a good idea to go the gym regularly with Mingyu and Minghao. He knew that his muscles were firmer and more defined that they had been in the past.

Soonyoung removes his shirt in one smooth move and it's Seokmin's turn to stare and try not to drool as he takes in tight muscles that reflect the intensiveness of the dance training his body had underwent. He struggles a little with the pants and Seokmin unfreezes to aid him, mouth going dry at the smooth expanse of thigh revealed and an equally straining erection. As Soonyoung moves to remove the last article of clothing, Seokmin fumbles in his bedside drawer for the necessary supplies.

"Shit." he curses as he realizes that there are no condoms in the drawer. He hadn't been needing them for the past few years. Not when he only had his right hand for company.

"What's wrong?" Soonyoung sits up from where he had been splayed out waiting.

"There are no condoms." Seokmin admits distractedly as his gaze focuses on Soonyoung's nakedness.

A thoughtful look crosses Soonyoung's face before he speaks, "I haven't been with anyone since you. I'm definitely clean."

Seokmin has to swallow hard as his mouth gets inexplicably dry at the connotation of Soonyoung's words.

"Are you really okay with it?" He confirms.

"If you're clean, why not? Plus I'd get to feel you come in me."

Seokmin's cock twitches violently at that and he throws the tube of lubricant that was previously grasped in his hand onto the bed  before lunging to attack Soonyoung's lips. Soonyoung attacks back with equal fervour and the pair grind against each other shamelessly.

"You're too hot for your own good." Seokmin growls as he moves his lips down Soonyoung's neck, nibbling lightly before coming to a stop at a nipple. He bites down onto it, earning a surprised shout at the pain and tight fingers on his shoulders from Soonyoung. He grins smugly before soothing the bite with the flat of his tongue, circling and laving at it.

"Oh god." Soonyoung gasps as Seokmin moves to the other nipple and gives it the same treatment. Seokmin pulls away and Soonyoung looks down at him confused. Instead of using words, Seokmin decides simply to manhandle the smaller male onto his front, strong hands pulling those sinful hips up so that Soonyoung's back arches up beautifully. Seokmin can't help planting small kisses down his spine, causing the arch to deepen. He moves down until he's face to face with firm ass cheeks. He marvels at their beauty before biting down onto one side, causing Soonyoung to yelp and jerks forward and then backwards when he soothes the bite mark with his tongue. He looks up to find Soonyoung half glaring and half pouting at him and smirks in reply. Soonyoung's head turns away so fast, face flushing a deep red that Seokmin is worried that he might have gotten whiplash.

He chuckles as he presses his fingers onto firm flesh and spreads it apart, revealing the tightly furled hole. He prods at it gently with his forefinger and the tip of his finger sinks in, eliciting a gasp from the male under him. Seokmin then leans forward to swipe a broad tentative lick across it with his tongue and he feels it when a full body shiver runs down Soonyoung's body. It motivates him to continue, swirling his tongue around the entrance before stiffening it to push it in.

"Oh fuck! Warn someone before you do that!" Soonyoung gasps, fingers tightening onto the bedsheets.

"Where's the fun in that?" Seokmin pulls away for a second to reply before leaning back in, a finger joining in this time round. Soonyoung whines, hips pushing back for more as his cock drags precum across the mattress sheet. He continues until Soonyoung can no longer take it.

"Fingers, please. Fingers." Soonyoung begs and Seokmin obliges, pushing two lubed fingers into the tight velvety heat easily.

"Fuck, you're so tight it feels like it's sucking my fingers in." Seokmin watches as his fingers thrust in and out repeatedly, scissoring them occasionally. He adds a third and then a fourth finger in and Soonyoung is reduced to an incoherent mess, face pressed flush against the pillow moaning filthily. When Seokmin pulls his fingers out, Soonyoung whines as his hole clenches involuntarily at the sudden emptiness.

"Do you think you're ready?" Seokmin asks.

 Soonyoung draws in a shuddery breath before turning around to flop back onto the bed. His arm sweeps across the bed to retrieve the bottle of lube and he lobs it at Seokmin. It is already an answer in itself. With shaky hands, Seokmin pours a generous amount of the cold liquid onto his throbbing erection. He didn't want to hurt Soonyoung, not when the elder had told him earlier that he hadn't been with anyone for the past few years. Soonyoung sits up on the bed and moves forward to wrap a hand around Seokmin's cock. Seokmin's hips jerk forward, body bending forward and he manages to catch himself on Soonyoung's shoulder.

"Warn someone before you do that!" He echoes Soonyoung's earlier words. An amused smile appears on Soonyoung's face and it's one of the most beautiful sights Seokmin has ever seen. Not even Niagara Falls could compare to it but maybe he's just being biased. He's pulled back from his thoughts about Soonyoung's beauty when the man in question continues stroking him, fingers tracing down the prominent veins and cupping the base gently. He goes back up and presses gently against the top, a sticky strand connected to his thumb when he pulls his hand away. Seokmin frowns at the loss of Soonyoung's hand but is distracted by the Soonyoung turning around so that he can present his ass to Seokmin.

"Need you in me now." Soonyoung orders but it sounds more needy than commanding.

"No." Seokmin replies and a flash of hurt passes across Soonyoung's face. He probably thought that Seokmin was second guessing his decision to fuck him. "I want to see your face when I'm fucking you." he continues and Soonyoung's jaw drops open in surprise, relief evident in his features and body. Seokmin helps to manoeuvre Soonyoung onto his back, guiding him to lie against the pillows and even pushing one beneath him his hips. Soonyoung flushes a little as it causes his hips to open naturally but Seokmin merely slots himself between them, palm resting against the inner of a thigh.

"Are you really okay with this?" He asks one last time and Soonyoung glares at him partly in frustration and partly in desperation. The dancer wraps his legs around Seokmin's hips and pulls him forward so that their cocks came into contact. They grind against each other for awhile, hips moving in sync until Soonyoung  squeezes his shoulder to get him to stop.

"Your cock in me now." the older pouts and it's a face Seokmin cannot reject. He lines his cock up with Soonyoung's entrance  and pushes the head in slightly. He inches in so slowly that Soonyoung gets impatient and uses his legs still wrapped around Seokmin to pull him in so that his cock gets buried to the hilt in one shot, balls snug against ass cheeks.

Oh god." they moan simultaneously, both males frozen in position and not daring to move for fear that they might come immediately. The moment he had slid in, it was as if he was coming home. It was the feeling of indescribably joy and the warmth was so familiar and comforting that Seokmin feels the edge of his eyes prickle. He breathes in deeply and slowly before drawing out and pushing back in slowly.

"Again." Soonyoung requests and Seokmin complies, thrusting in slowly and shallowly as he uses all of his self-restraint to not come. It feels so so right, as if this was where he belonged and the emotions are so overwhelming that unknowingly, tears start falling. They land in wet drops on Soonyoung's cheeks and he opens his eyes that had been screwed up in pleasure, looking confused.

"Why are you crying?" He giggles, hands reaching up to hold Seokmin's cheek, a finger wiping away the tears tenderly.

"I'm not crying. It's just that my eyes sweating." Seokmin attempts to joke and it would have been funny if not for him choking on a sob mid sentence.

"Oh baby." Soonyoung coos as he drags Seokmin forward so that he can bury his face in the crook of Soonyoung's shoulder. Seokmin manages to pull himself together and he lifts his head off Soonyoung's shoulder to press a kiss to the latter's temple.

"I missed you so much."

"Me too." Soonyoung strokes Seokmin's dark locks gently. After a while, he pats it to get Seokmin's attention. "Can you pull out?"

Seokmin looks as horrified as Soonyoung had looked when he had said 'No' earlier on. "Do you want to stop because I cried?" he asks, biting his lower lip worriedly and rubbing away the tear tracks hurriedly.

"No you silly. I just wanted to switch our positions so that I can ride you." the dancer explains amusedly. Seokmin's cock is definitely in agreement of that idea as it twitches in the tight heat, causing Soonyoung's eyes to widen. "I take that as a yes then?"

Seokmin nods enthusiastically and pulls out slowly, a little disappointed that he had to leave the wonderful heat temporarily. He shuffles around so that he was now sitting with his back to the head board. Soonyoung moves to straddle him so that he's resting on his knees at both sides of Seokmin's thighs. Seokmin runs his palms down Soonyoung's back till it reaches his ass and squeezes it. Soonyoung chooses to reach down to grab Seokmin's cock to stroke it, coaxing it back to full hardness as he groans into Soonyoung's collarbones. Once he's satisfied with how hard it is, he braces a hand on Seokmin's shoulder and positions himself above it. Seokmin helps by pulling Soonyoung's ass cheeks apart as the other guides the head into him once again. He sinks down slowly, both groaning aloud in satisfaction till he's fully seated in Seokmin's lap. He  pulls his hips up slowly before dropping back down on Seokmin's cock and lets out a soft moan when the tip grazes his prostate.

Seokmin allows himself to bask in the pleasure as Soonyoung works his way up and down, hips rising and falling in time with his moans which sound like music to Seokmin's ears. But Soonyoung tires after a while and slows down significantly, choosing to gyrate his hips in slow circles that felt just as amazing as they kiss lazily. It's time for Seokmin to put in his share of effort. He pulls his legs up to brace his feet against the mattress to thrust upwards.

"Ouchh-oh." their teeth collide a little painfully but the pain is masked by the pleasure that follows and Soonyoung can only hold on tight as Seokmin continues to thrust up, relying on his strong thigh muscles. The sight of Soonyoung bouncing on his cock is a sight to behold and the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room together with their moan of pleasure.

Soonyoung lets out a soft scream when Seokmin changes the angle a little so that his cock was now hitting Soonyoung's prostate dead on continuously. "So good, s-so good.". It spurs Seokmin on and he increases his speed until Soonyoung's screams are full volume, cock an angry purplish red as the pleasure builds up steadily.  "I need to c-cum." he pleads, a hand reaching down for his cock.

Seokmin bats his hand away, "No." he growls. "You're going to cum from my cock alone.", his fingers tighten painfully on Soonyoung's thighs and there will probably be finger-shaped bruises on them afterwards. He leans forward until Soonyoung's back meets the mattress, ass flush against the front of Seokmin's thighs. With the change in position, he is able to go even deeper and he pistons forward with gusto, impaling the other with his cock.  

Soonyoung's voice grows significantly louder and Seokmin knows that the dancer is probably very close to reaching his climax. He slows down but hits the other's prostate efficiently and Soonyoung's face screws into an expression of ecstasy at the assault of his pleasure spot. There is barely any warning as he comes with a loud scream, tightening around Seokmin's cock as his body convulses with pleasure. His body continues shuddering from the aftershock and Seokmin's own pleasure rises up like a tidal wave, hips never stopping in their movements. He moves to pull out when he's dangerously close to coming but before he can do so, Soonyoung wraps his legs tightly around his hips. "Cum in me." He huffs out breathily.

It's all that's needed to push Seokmin over the edge and he spills his seed into Soonyoung's awaiting warm hole as pleasure courses through his entire body. He then collapses onto Soonyoung's chest breathing heavily from the exertion.  They bask in the afterglow for a few minutes until the stickiness and sweat gets too much to bear. Seokmin gets up to his feet wobbily and gestures for the male splayed out on his bed to do the same.

"My body hurts. I can't move", Soonyoung whines as he curls up into a ball. He looks so adorable and Seokmin's heart thumps loudly against his ribcage. He decides that it would be faster if he were to just carry Soonyoung to the bathroom and sweeps the male up into a bridal carry, akin to the one the other night when Soonyoung had been drunk. Again, Soonyoung wraps his arms around Seokmin's neck instinctively, head heavy against his shoulder. The whine the shorter lets out when Seokmin puts him down is so endearing that he gives in to the urge to kiss him once again. They kiss languidly in the shower until the cold starts creeping in and goosebumps are raised on their skin.

By the time they are done cleaning up, Soonyoung is already halfway to dreamland. Seomkin dresses Soonyoung carefully before leading him back to the bedroom. Soonyoung dozes against the doorframe as Seokmin hurries about, changing the bedsheets. The moment he is done, Soonyoung staggers across the distance to collapse onto the mattress and starts snoring softly immediately. Seokmin crawls onto the bed and tucks Soonyoung into his side comfortably. But as he admires the peaceful face of Soonyoung, he can't help worrying about what might happen next. It was definitely not possible for them to return to how they had been before Soonyoung had left for Japan but at the same time, Seokmin really wanted to keep Soonyoung by his side this time round. All the thinking gave him a headache and he resolved to discuss about the issues with Soonyoung after they had a good nap. With that, Seokmin presses another kiss to the side of Soonyoung's face before falling asleep, arms wrapped around his favorite person in the world.

When Seokmin wakes up, it is to the sight of Soonyoung pulling on clothes. He yawns loudly and reaches a hand out to stop the elder in his tracks.

"Where are you going? Don't go", under any circumstances, Seokmin would have been deeply embarrassed by how whiny he sounded but he was still half-asleep and all he wants is for Soonyoung to join him back in bed.

"I forgot that I had to meet my crew for practice in 20 minutes time." Soonyoung explains as he is buttoning his jeans and pulling his fingers through his messy blonde locks.

"I can fetch you there." Seokmin offers. "Give me a few minutes to wash up."

"You're a lifesaver, Minnie. I'll go feed Starfire while you wash up." Soonyoung bounces out of the room quick as lightning.

Seokmin nods and drags his feet towards the bathroom. It is only after the splash of cold water on his face does he realize that they had easily fallen back into the domesticity that had been present when they had still been living together. He rubs his face vigorously with his face towel, "Get your shit together Lee Seokmin. This is going to be a onetime thing only. He's probably going back to Japan soon.". At the thought that Soonyoung might leave again soon, it's as if a 100 pound weight had landed on his chest, causing it to sink all the way down to his toes. He drags himself sadly back to the living room and watches as Soonyoung feeds Starfire happily. What wouldn't he do to have this scene be a daily occurrence again. But instead of voicing his thoughts, Seokmin chooses to walk to the front door to unlock it.

The journey to the dance studio Soonyoung is meeting his crew is a short distance away and all too soon, Soonyoung is getting out of Seokmin's car. Seokmin watches with a heavy heart as Soonyoung shrugs on the varsity jacket. His hoodie was still drenched from the rain earlier on and Seokmin was more than willing to lend his jacket to Soonyoung. His heart feels a little lighter when he catches Soonyoung burying his face into the long sleeves and inhaling the scent of Seokmin's laundry detergent and his own scent.

"Thanks for the ride Minnie." Soonyoung's words break Seokmin's train of thoughts and Seokmin looks up into a smile so bright, he was surprised he wasn't blind yet.

"You're welcome. Take care hyung.", Soonyoung pouts a little at the formality but ignored it because he was in a hurry.

"I'll see you again?", Soonyoung asks hesitantly.

Seokmin shrugs, "Maybe, hopefully?", he answers before looking away in embarrassment.

Soonyoung's smile remains as he takes a step away from Seokmin's car. "Good bye." He waves, and Seokmin has to resist the urge to squeal about how cute Soonyoung looked with sweater paws. He clears his throat awkwardly before returning the farewell. With that, Soonyoung turns around and jogs into the dance studio as Seokmin watches his retreating back folornly. He retrieves his phone from the center console and dials a number.

"Hyung, what should I do?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soonyoung's entire body is hurting, but it's hurting in a good way. The intense dance practice with his crew members that had lasted all the way till the morning of the next day had prevented him from thinking about what had happened just a few hours ago. There was simply no time to think when the music was booming through the speakers and he had to focus on getting the moves right. The performance was in a week's time and it meant a lot to every single one of them. Especially Soonyoung. So he gritted his teeth and ignored the slight pain in his lower back as he executed the choreography in tandem with his members. When the practice ends a gruelling few hours later, the outside is pitch black littered with silver pinpricks. Soft moonlight filters in through the window as Soonyoung lies on the floor, harsh breathing surrounding him. Slowly, his members stagger to their feet and leave the studio, until it is just him left. He gets up reluctantly and stumbles out of the studio half-asleep, half hoping that Seokmin would be waiting outside for him. But of course, that does not happen because first of all, there was no way Seokmin knew what time Soonyoung's dance practice would end. Secondly, things were still weird between them. However, the events that had transpired between them earlier had ignited a small spark of hope within Soonyoung's chest. It is the small spark of hope that drives Soonyoung to relay Seokmin's address to the taxi driver instead of the address of the apartment he was currently staying at.

The tiny flame flickers a little when he arrives and stares up at the building. But it stays alight and pushes Soonyoung all the way up till he is standing in front of the very door he had been at just 6 hours earlier. He hesitates at the number pad, fingers hovering doubtfully over it. Seokmin was definitely asleep at this time and he didn't want to wake the elder. But at the same time, he was worried that Seokmin might have changed the passcode and Soonyoung would key in the wrong passcode, causing the alarm to ring. He allows himself to be intimidated for a good 5 minutes before deciding to fuck it and just key in the passcode he knew. There was also the fact that he worries that he might be seen as trespassing by one of Seokmin's neighbors. He holds his breath as he presses in the number, soft beeps filling the silent air. The led display remains unlit for a nerve wracking second before it flashes green. Soonyoung lets out the breath he had been holding in relief and pushes the door open. The apartment is pitch black but Soonyoung is so familiar with the layout of it that he is able to walk through it confidently. First thing first, he needs a warm shower. After he's done, he shuffles quietly into Seokmin's room and opens the wardrobe. He reaches for the neatly folded pile of shirts that he knows Seokmin usually wears to sleep and grabs the first shirt that his fingers touches. He pulls it over his head, inhaling the familiar scent of Seokmin's laundry detergent. He digs around the back of the wardrobe for the underwear he knows are his, that Seokmin left untouched and pulls them on too. He then walks over to the edge of the bed where Seokmin is in deep sleep, the covers pull all the way up to his chin. He hesitates for a while, the small flame flickering once again. He pulls the covers to the side slowly and sinks a knee onto the bed gently. The mattress dips a little as it registers his weight, but its negligible. Slowly and quietly, he manages to slip under the covers and pulls it back over them. He turns to his side so that he's facing the other male and watches awe struck as the soft moonlight illuminates the face that Soonyoung had been missing for the past 3 years. His fingers itch and he's unable to resist the urge to press them to the side of Seokmin's face, running up until they run through soft black hair. Giving in to temptation, Soonyoung leans in and presses a light kiss to Seokmin's parted lips. Eyelids flutter open as Seokmin stirs awake.

"Hyung?" he mumbles, voiced laced with sleep and confusion. When Soonyoung keeps quiet, Seokmin's "Am I dreaming?" breaks his heart and he has to bite his lips to keep himself from crying out. Instead, he wriggles forward until his head is flushed against Seokmin's chest and throws an arm around Seokmin's waist. In return, Seokmin pulls the other in even closer and rests his chin on the top of Soonyoung's head.

"You're not dreaming, I'm really here Minnie." Soonyung murmurs into Seokmin's collarbones. He feels strong fingers patting his head gently and his heart swells inexplicably. This. This is where he truly belongs, right here in Seokmin's arms. He never want to leave the embrace of Seokmin's arms ever again. This was where he truly felt at peace and safe, where he could stop worrying about everything. This, was home. His eyelids feel heavier with each passing second and the last thing he feels is a kiss pressed to the crown of his head.

 

Soonyoung wakes up when the soft rays of the morning sunlight filters into the room, casting Seokmin in an almost ethereal glow. He has to squint his eyes as they drink in the beautiful sight of a sleeping Seokmin, tan skin glowing so very brilliantly. He gently, tentatively reaches out a hand to stroke a finger down the sharp slope of Seokmin's nose before leaning forward to press a soft kiss to it. Seokmin lets out a soft breathy sigh of contentment in his sleep and Soonyoung has to resist the urge to squeal at the cuteness, choosing instead to admire the view before him. Just as he is admiring the soft lashes that frame Seokmin's eyes, Soonyoung hears the front door unlock. There is a bit of muttering and cursing and Soonyoung's heart speeds up immediately. He presses a kiss to slightly parted lips before pulling himself away from the younger and padding out of the bedroom to confront the newcomer. Little did he know that it would be the last time he would have any contact with Seokmin for a while. He closes the bedroom door gently and turns around to greet whoever it was who had come in, expecting either Mingyu or Minghao. He is instead, greeted by the sight of Jeonghan crouched at the entrance of the doorway, attempting to untie the complicated laces of his shoes. The moment the long haired male looks up and catches sight of Soonyoung standing nervously in front of him, pure murder flashes in his eyes. He stands up and stalks towards the dancer, anger evident in his glare and emanating from his entire being. "What the fuck are you doing here." he grits out, volume lowered but doing nothing to hide the amount of poison that seeps out.

Soonyoung stares blankly, mouth gaping and a little at a loss when faced with such intense hatred directed towards him. "I i, was just visiting." he stammers out, eyes darting around the room quickly, as if to find an escape route.

"You need to get out right now, and never show your face anywhere near Seokmin ever again. Have you not done enough harm to him already."  Jeonghan spits out.

"I never meant to harm him and I just wanted to make things right this time." Soonyoung pleads even as he gathers his bag into his arms.

"I don't care. The best thing for Seokmin now is for you to disappear from his life. You have no right to come back after leaving for three years and expecting things to magically go back to how it was. You will only hurt him again." an accusing finger  jabs at the air towards the dancer.

"I just want to make things right again."

"Things will never be right if you are here." Jeonghan bites out harshly as he storms to the front door and opens it. "Now get out! I never want to see you near Seokmin ever again."

"Please, all I need is one more chance." Soonyoung cries, frustrated tears pooling at the corner of his eyes. He doesn't understand why Jeonghan is being so cruel towards him. "I'm still in love him." he sobs out, stubbornly remaining in the doorway even as Jeonghan attempts to shoulder him out.

"If you really love him, you wouldn't have left three years ago and if you still love him, you should know that it is for the best that you two do not get back together. It wasn't easy for us to get Seokmin back on his feet. I will not tolerate you ruining our efforts by breaking his heart again."

"I swear I will not do that again. I just need this chance"

"It's too late, I have had enough of your excuses. Now get out." Jeonghan shoves him out forcefully and slams the door in Soonyoung's face. The dancer stares at the closed door a little dumbfounded an a lot hurt.

 Did they not realize that it hadn't only been Seokmin who had been hurt. Soonyoung's heart had been cruelly broken too when Seokmin had broke up with him. He had had the notion that they would have been able to tackle having a long distance relationship even if Seokmin hadn't wanted to follow Soonyoung to Japan. He had been thinking of broaching the subject of a LDR when Seokmin had suggested that they broke up. Despite that, he never hated Seokmin for breaking up with him as  he knew that his decision to leave for Japan had probably been the driving force behind Seokmin's wish for a breakup. However now that he was back and it was evident that Seokmin was still in love with him just like how he was still in love with Seokmin, he thought he could finally have the chance to make things right. But it seems like there would always be obstacles in his way, mainly in the name of a Yoon Jeonghan. The rest of their mutual friends seemed to be sitting on the fence regarding their relationship. He knew that Jihoon  and Wonwoo were the only ones who understood him as the two of them were his best friends. Jihoon had promised Soonyoung to do his best to help Seokmin if he could and it seems like he had fulfilled his promise. For that, Soonyoung was eternally grateful to his shorter friend. Wonwoo had also helped Soonyoung a lot when he was in Japan, skyping him on a regular basis so that Soonyoung had someone to talk to in Korean besides his family and sending him Korean snacks. Alas, the rest of their friends had not been as understanding when Soonyoung had chosen to go to Japan despite knowing that Seokmin would not follow along. They had assumed that Soonyoung's love for Seokmin would be enough to keep him in Korea. They had not understood that his love for dance rivalled his love for Seokmin. It had not been an easy decision for him to make and while he does regret the fact that it caused his breakup with Seokmin, the experiences he gained was worthwhile. With a heavy heart, Soonyoung steps away from the door and wipes away his fallen tears. He hoists the strap of his duffel bag onto his shoulder and trudges his way to the lift reluctantly. He knew that there was no way he would be able to return for the time being, not since Jeonghan had chased him out.  Jeonghan would probably utilize all means and methods to prevent both of them from meeting, not for the lack of trying though. Soonyoung had cautiously returned to Seokmin's apartment a few days after only to find that the passcode had been changed. It hurt terribly to imagine Seokmin agreeing to change his passcode so easily because of Jeonghan even though it had stayed the same for the past few years.

Instead, Soonyoung throws his entire soul and body into dancing the next few days, pushing all thoughts of Seokmin away from his mind. He knew that if the music even stopped pounding, if his body stopped moving, he would be entirely consumed by his thoughts about Seokmin, his touch, his smell, his voice, the way he laughs. In one last attempt at contactsing Seokmin, Soonyoung had sent a message informing of his upcoming concert and expressing his wish for the younger to attend the event. However, there hadn't been a reply and Soonyoung can only hope that Seokmin would miraculously be at the concert. There was only one week left, he could do this. Clenching his teeth tightly and rolling his shoulders backwards to relieve some of the strain, Soonyoung presses the play button. He closes his eyes as the first few beats of the melody surrounds him before he lets his body be controlled by the music.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frustrated.

That was an apt word to describe Seokmin's current feelings. It's been 5 whole days, a hundred and twenty hours, seven thousand two hundred minutes since Seokmin woke up on the left of his bed, the right side still warm and bed sheets indented with the shape of a person. He had been so sure Soonyoung had returned in the night and slept in his bed despite Jeonghan's denial that he hadn't seen anyone when he had turned up in Seokmin's apartment at 9am in the morning. He was so sure he had heard Soonyoung come on the night before and was planning on having a talk with the dancer. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side and he has not managed to glimpse of the elder. To worsen the situation, Jeonghan had accidentally dropped Seokmin's phone into the toilet bowl leaving the younger with no way of contacting Soonyoung anymore. Thereafter, Jeonghan had pushed him to change his apartment's passcode claiming that Seokmin should not be using the same password as he did three years ago. What if someone were to break into his apartment. Seokmin had wanted to protest but Jeonghan had looked so overwhelmingly concerned that Seokmin had no choice but to accede with his request. But then again, if Soonyoung really wanted to see Seokmin again, he could have dropped y the studio or wait outside Seokmin's apartment. But there has been no sign of him at all, nada, zilch. Maybe, Jeonghan was right, Soonyoung had only wanted a quick fuck with an old acquaintance and it hadn't meant anything. But it had meant something to Seokmin and he couldn't help letting out a small sigh of frustration. He recalls his conversation with Minghao the day before, the red head male excitedly talking about how Hoshi had given him some ideas for his wedding dance. If Soonyoung had the time to give Minghao ideas about his wedding dance, why couldn't he take the time to find Seokmin and explain his actions that rainy day. He had thought that maybe, just maybe Soonyoung still felt the same way towards him but now, he's not so sure anymore.  


Jihoon had tasked him with coming up with the lyrics for a new song but Seokmin was stuck. Every time he thought he had found the right words, he would realize that what he was writing reflected the hurt and confusion he was currently experiencing. While the depressing lyrics would have suited an emotional song, Seokmin was supposed to be churning out lyrics expressing freshness and young love. There's a knock on his studio door before his two best friends bounce in, bickering with each other as usual. 

"Seokmin, who do you think has a better fashion sense? Me or mingdumb here?"

"Dumbass, you do realize that that can be applied to your name too right?" Minghao shoots back, rolling his eyes at the taller male. Said tall male flounders valiantly for a comeback but comes up with nothing. He chooses instead to turn to face Seokmin and unleashes his puppy eyes.

"I dress better right? Seokminnie". he whines.

"Why are you guys asking me this? Shouldn't you be asking Jihoon or Hansol?" Seokmin's amused at his best friends but his mood already feeling better from their presence.

"Nahhh they can't be objective. We need an objective judge." Minghao rationalizes.

"Hmmmm," Seokmin hums thoughtfully. "I think I dress better than both of you." he replies with a cheeky smile  and receives two groans in unison.

"We should ask Hoshi next. He's the most likely to be objective." Minghao suggests out of the blue and Seokmin can't stop his heart from racing at the mere mention of the name, heart thudding painfully loud against his ribcage.

"I don't think that's a really good idea." Mingyu chuckles nervously, large hands running through his hair messily.

"Why not?" Minghao questions.

"Just because." Mingyu retorts sharply. There is curiosity blazing in Minghao's eyes. They haven't gotten around to explaining Seokmin's and Soonyoung's relationship to Minghao. They didn't want to drag their friend into the complicated situation but Seokmin knows that Minghao knows that something is going on. Every time he tries to bring up Soonyoung, Mingyu or Jeonghan would hurriedly change the topic. He had tried confronting Seokmin about it, but Seokmin didn't want to ruin the friendship between Minghao and Soonyoung. He didn't want to taint it with his past regrets. All they had let him know was that they used to be close Soonyoung, and when he had tried to probe further, Mingyu had changed the topic.

"Weren't you guys friends? I don't get why you and Jeonghan are always trying to change the topic whenever I talk about Hoshi hyung." Minghao throws his hands up in the air exasperatedly. "Speaking of which, Seokminnie, are you going to the concert? You have got to be there."

"Concert, what concert?", Seokmin questions. Was this why Soonyoung had to rush out for a dance practice which he never returned from?

"It's going to be the last performance by Hoshi hyung's crew before they return to Japan," Minghao explains." Didn't you know that? I thought hyung sent you a message to invite you. I can't wait to watch it next Saturday!"

The phrase "return to Japan" reverberates through Seokmin's brain on a continuous loop, heart breaking for the millionth time. Soonyoung was returning to Japan and he hadn't see fit to mention that to Seokmin the last time they had met.

"Jeonghan hyung dropped his phone into the toilet" Mingyu replies on behalf of Seokmin who was still trying to process the fact that Soonyoung would be leaving once again.

"Ahhhh." Minghao nods understandingly. "Well, now that you know, let's go together! I bet it's gonna be awesome."

"I'm not sure if that's such a great idea." it seems like Mingyu has picked up Seokmin's despair and is trying his best to prevent Seokmin from being hurt even more.

"Why not?" Minghao asks, confused.

"I think it's time we told him the truth." Mingyu suggests gently to Seokmin as Minghao's confusion grows."Would that be okay with you?"

Seokmin nods wearily and Mingyu leads a bewildered Minghao out of the studio. It is only after his two best friends have left does Seokmin allows his head to fall into his hands, letting out a deep shuddery sigh as silent tears roll down his cheeks.

Minghao slides into Seokmin's studio two hours later, eyes finally bright with understanding with Mingyu behind him. Seokmin had long given up on his lyrics writing and was watching past videos of Soonyoung dancing. Videos that only some people had ever watched before, before Soonyoung had left for Japan. Although his eyes had glazed over and it was hard to tell if he was really watching the male dancing or reminiscing about the past which had been evoked by the video.

"I see that his dancing has always been awe-inspiring." Minghao comments, awe evident in his voice as he watches the tiny figure dancing on screen. Mingyu reaches out to pause the video while Minghao pulls Seokmin to the couch at the back of his studio and pushes him onto it before cuddling up on his left. Mingyu joins in on the right and they are the perfect cuddling trio.

Minghao clears his throat a few times before he starts talking. "Seokminnie, I am glad you guys finally decided to tell me the truth. While I am definitely angry that you guys didn't tell me earlier, I understand that you didn't want the past to affect my new friendship with Hoshi hyung. For that I am grateful and hope that you will let me offer my two cents worth on this situation."

The red head male looks at Seokmin for approval which he gives easily.

"I understand that you were heartbroken when Hoshi hyung decided to leave for Japan even after you told him that you wouldn't be able to follow him there which was why you broke up with him."

"He chose his career over our relationship."

"Why do you say that? What made you think that way?"

"He knew we would have to be apart for each other for an indefinite amount of time yet he still chose to sign the contract. It was clear that his career was much more important than what we had.", bitterness evident in Seokmin's tone.

"But couldn't you two have at least tried having a long distance relationship?" Minghao questions. "Why did you choose to give up even before trying?"

Seokmin gapes, "I didn't think he would want to try. It would be extremely difficult."

"Did you think that his love for you would not be strong enough for that? Did you even ask him about how he planned to continue your relationship before you broke up with him? I'm not Hoshi hyung and I do not know his side of the story. But if I was in his position, I would most definitely have chosen to go to Japan too while maintaining a long distance relationship with Hansolie."

"You make it sound so easy. But I could tell that he loved dancing more than me. Furthermore, if you had forgotten his contract was for an indefinite amount of time". Seokmin grouses, a hint of annoyance tingeing his words.

"Nothing worthwhile is ever easy. How could you have known that for sure? Did he tell you that? Indefinite doesn't means forever. Why didn't you want to move to Japan? If it was the other way round, would you have wanted Hoshi hyung to do the same thing? To break up with you when you choose to leave."

"I wouldn't leave!"

"Are you so sure about that Seokminnie? What if it was an offer from Bumzu hyung but he wanted you to move to another country to work with him?"

"I-I...." Seokmin trails off unsure.

"See! Was joining the dance group Hoshi hyung's dream?"

"Yes." Mingyu answers instead of Seokmin.  "It has always been Soonyoung's dream to dance among them.". He and the rest of their group of friends had always taken Seokmin's side because Seokmin had been the one to stay in Korea. Except for Jihoon which Mingyu hadn't understand why up till today. Now that Minghao was showing them a new perspective, it was hard to ignore the fact that the decision had probably not been an easy one for Soonyoung too.

"It must have been so hard for him to decide between the two things he loved the most. You asking for a break up probably pushed his decision to leave for Japan. Did you give him a reason for wanting to break up with him?"

"I thought it would be better for both of us." Seokmin attempts to rationalize but all three of them knew it was half-hearted and weak. " Why didn't he ask for a long distance relationship then?"

"Did you give him a chance to say anything? The matter concerned both of you and not just you." Minghao retorts.

It was true, Seokmin never gave Soonyoung a chance to offer a response. He had merely said that it was for the best that they broke up now and left. Thereafter, he had cut off all contact with Soonyoung for fear that he would take back his own words. "I-I didn't realize that.". The weight of his actions wash overs and overwhelms him. Unknowingly, tears had sprung up in his eyes.

"What you didn't realize was that you were being too selfish. I understand that it's because you were hurt by his decision but you should have considered his feelings too.". Minghao chides but at the same time, he draws Seokmin into his arms.

"What do I do now?" Seokmin sobs into his Minghao's arms as Mingyu strokes his hair gently.

"I think you could start by going for the concert. Hoshi hyung did spent the last few months here practicing really hard for it."

"But I'm not sure if he would want that?"

"Why not?"

Seokmin proceeds to tell them everything that happened between them since Soonyoung came back from Japan amidst gasps and Mingyu's demands of why Seokmin had waited so long to tell them about it. He goes over how he brought Soonyoung back from the bar, the walk with Starfire, that they slept together after which Soonyoung never returned even though Seokmin thought he had. There was even a missing pair of shorts and shirt as evidence despite Jeonghan claims that there hadn't been anyone in the house when he arrived in the morning.

"Something smells a little suspicious here." Minghao's eyes are narrowed as he mentally reviews all that Seokmin had told them. "There's also the thing about Jeonghan hyung dropping your phone into the toilet."

"Suspicious? What's there to be suspicious about?" Mingyu asks obliviously.

"I still think you should go for the performance."

"I will think about it.", Seokmin replies with a tiny sigh.

"Great! Now that the heavy stuff have been settled, I'm famished. Let's go get some meat.", Mingyu suggests.

"Yay meat!!!" The other two chorus happily and the trio walks out of the building towards their favourite restaurant.

The days that lead up to the day of the performance seem to take an eternity to pass, each day crawling by slowly. It gives Seokmin plenty of time to think about what happened three years ago and everything after while he tries his best to eke out some lyrics for the song for Jihoon. He ends up drawing inspiration from his memories of the time spent with Soonyoung and Starfire.

When the day finally comes around, it finds Seokmin dressed smartly for the first time since the fashion show he accompanied Jeonghan too. He had pulled on a navy button down  which was paired with black slacks and dress shoes. He was worried that he might be a little overdressed but he needn't had worried. When he arrived at the venue, everyone was dressed similarly in formal wear. In his hands, he clutched a bouquet of sunflowers, tightly, nervously. They were Soonyoung's favourite flowers. A few years back, Seokmin had asked the dancer why they were his favourite flowers and Soonyoung had replied with a fond smile, "They remind me of you!  Cheerful and beautiful!". Seokmin had spent the rest of that day with a huge grin on his face.

He finally spots Minghao and Hansol after looking around for a few minutes and they are joined by Chan, Jun, Seungcheol, Joshua and Wonwoo. After all, Soonyoung had been friends with all of them before the incident and  it would be weird if they didn't support their friend's performance. Mingyu arrives shortly after the rest of them, carrying a huge bouquet of flowers for his boyfriend. The latter had been involved in most of the music that would be used in the performance. Jihoon was up in the audio and lighting room, he would be there the entire performance, making sure that the music would be perfect for each performance. After ten minutes of waiting, the doors to the auditorium are opened and the crowd rushes in. Seokmin settles into his seat and waits for the performance to start with anticipation and trepidation as the lights dimmed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally D-Day, the actual day of their performance and the amount of anxiety Soonyoung was experiencing was currently mounting to epic proportions. Despite the fact that he had been dancing and performing in front of large crowd ever since he discovered his love for dancing, today was unlike any of those experiences. Today's stage would be the most important stage of his entire life. To distract himself, he plugs in his earphones and spends the next hour running through the performances he would be in while the performance venue was being set up. Rehearsals pass by in a blur of sound checks, lighting runs and position marking and all of a sudden, Soonyoung is sitting in front of the vanity as a make-up artist pats on copious amount of make-up onto his face. He's dressed in a silky white shirt and black tights, hair coiffed up with copious amount of gel to prevent any hair from falling across his face while he danced.

" _Are you really sure this is what you want to do?"_ a fellow crew member asks from his seat beside Soonyoung at the vanity.

" _To be honest, I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do. But I'm just going to follow my heart.',_ Soonyoung replies and offers a wry smile to the other much to the chagrin of his make-up artist. The other merely offers two thumbs up in reply.

All too soon, Soonyoung is standing backstage behind the curtains, awaiting his cue. He bounces on his feet lightly, warming up his body and stretches his arms and legs while waiting, adrenaline coursing through his veins. The performance on stage ends and the lights are dimmed again. It is his cue to get on stage and he silently enters it, taking his position in the center. He counts, 1, 2, 3, 4 ,5 ,6, 7,8, and the music starts. He unfolds his limbs elegantly and lets the music take over his body. His body and soul are one with the music, the melody guiding him as he flies across the stage in a blur of energy and beauty. The music dies off as Soonyoung exit the stage and he is whisked off by the backstage helpers, tearing off his costume and stepping into another. His make-up artist touches up his make up before he is rushed back into the wings of the stage. As the music starts yet again, Soonyoung lets his body take control of itself, body moving automatically to the rhythm. Soonyoung steps out from each performance with his heart pumping loudly in time to the music, joy surging through his entire body. It is evident that his crew members feel the same way as him, every one of them shouting loudly in the dressing room for their costumes and make up as they not so gently pat each other on the back and yelling encouragements. The high lasts all the way until the very last performance.

 As the music starts for the very last performance, Soonyoung can't help it as tears well up in his eyes. It hadn't been an easy journey getting here, onto this stage. The years had been filled with heartbreak, tears, sweat and even blood occasionally when he got injured during practices. But he could never regret embarking on this journey which had helped to reaffirm his love for dancing. Dancing was Soonyoung's way of expressing himself. While he was already a very expressive person in nature, dancing helped him express himself in a different way, a way that was uniquely his. His life in Japan had been tough, getting used to the different dance style, the language barrier, even the food. After the first week, Soonyoung was all ready to pack his bags and fly back to Seoul if Seokmin had replied to any of his messages. Unfortunately, that didn't happen and it only served  to spur Soonyoung on. He persevered , fought to survive and now he was here, sharing a stage with the people who had been his idols. While it had come with a heavy price, Soonyoung knew that if he had the opportunity to turn back time, he would still go to Japan. But while the journey had been fun and rewarding, all good things must come to an end.

The stage ends off  perfectly with a huge bang and a standing ovation. But as the crowd shouts encore amidst the confetti filled air and as the curtains close, the mood of the people on stage suddenly changes and thick tension hangs in the air. Very soon, the curtain would be open again as they gave thanks and presented gifts to every single person who helped made this performance a success. But before that, they had a minute to prepare themselves. Everyone turns to look at Soonyoung questioningly, as if they wanted to know if this was really his final decision. He nods grimly and everyone lets out a collective sigh of disappointment. A few try to smile encouragingly at him but even so, he sees the sadness in their eyes.

 _" I have made up my mind."_ are the only words Soonyoung manages to say before the curtains are pulled apart and the roars of the crowd washes over the stage once again. Soonyoung looks out to the crowd, imprinting every pixel into his mind.

The emcee starts listing the names of the backstage crew, and the members trickle onto stage, receiving their thanks and gifts with large smiles. When it is turn to thank the audio director, Jihoon walks up on stage to loud whoops and cheers from Mingyu and the rest of their friends. Soonyoung smiles amusedly as he hands Jihoon a bouquet of roses. The shorter male opens his arms in invitation and Soonyoung wraps his arms around his best friend. He squeezes the smaller male as tightly as possible, "Thank you for always being there for me." he whispers into Jihoon's ear.

"I will support you no matter what. That's what best friends are for" Jihoon pats Soonyoung encouragingly on the back.

"I had better let go of you before your boyfriend comes on stage and kills me." Soonyoung jokes as they pull apart.

"I'm glad you finally made your decision." is what Jihoon replies before they rejoin the others at the back of the stage.

After what seems like forever of thanking and hugs, the crew leader finally steps to the front of the stage, a microphone in his hand as the crowd cheers enthusiastically. The translator moves to stand beside him as he prepares to speak.

_"First of all, a big thank you every single person who helped made this possible and a success. Also, thank you to all of you who came down to support us."_

He pauses for awhile as the translator relays his message to the audience. Applauses and cheers rise up again and he waits till the noise dies down before continuing.

_"About a little more than 3 years ago, we came down to perform in Korea. While we were here, we made friends with many of the dancers in Korea, but one person particularly stood out to us. Do you know who that is?"_

"HOSHI!!!" the audience replies back with much cheering after the translator translates the question.

Soonyoung puts on a smile and waves at the crowd happily, heart warmed that there were so many people here who knew and supported him.

_"That's correct. Hoshi here was such an amazing dancer that we couldn't not have him join our crew and indeed, he has proven to be an invaluable member. Many of the performances today incorporated his flavour, his dance style and I'm sure you all enjoyed the performances. While this boy has learned much from us, we have also learned much from him. He is one of the most hardworking person that I have ever met. The amount of dedication and love he put in together with us is immeasurable and he amazes us all the time. I promised him that even if he decided not to continue staying on in Japan, he will always still be considered part of our crew. I can never thank you enough, and I hope that you'll come visit us in Japan sometimes. Don't you dare forget about us."._

Their crew leader ends his speech and before the translator can start to translate, Soonyoung had rushed to pull his crew leader into a tight hug, tears running down his face. While the translator starts to relay the speech as best as she can, Soonyoung buries his face into the shoulder of his leader, murmuring an endless stream of "sorry"  and "thank you". A few of the crew members had gotten a little misty eyed too as the audience look on in confusion.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The performances had been amazing, but Soonyoung, Soonyoung had been breathtaking. The way he danced , every single movement was akin to art and Seokmin hadn't been able to take his eyes off Soonyoung every time the dancer appeared on stage. There were two situations in which Soonyoung was his most beautiful. Not that he usually wasn't beautiful, but these two instances were the ones that made Seokmin fall in love with Soonyoung a thousand times over. The first is when Soonyoung lies spread out on Seokmin's bed, blissed out after they had made love. He would be glowing so brightly, like an angel, an angel who belonged  only to Seokmin. The second would be when Soonyoung was dancing on stage. His gift for dancing was said to have been a present from God himself. The way the dancer dominated the stage with love and beauty was a sight to behold. On stage was when Soonyoung shined the brightest, **shining brighter than any star in the universe.** Seokmin heart pangs a little as he thought of how Soonyoung might had given up the chance to be on this stage if they hadn't broken up. When the last performance had ended, Seokmin had stood up with the rest of the audience, clapping till his palms hurt and yelling encore. When the curtains opened again, he immediately spots Soonyoung standing to the side, the dancer's cheeks were flushed from dancing and he looked so beautiful even with his mussed hair and slightly smudged make-up. Seokmin clutched the sunflowers tightly in his hands, no matter what, he will give them to Soonyoung and ask if they could have a talk before Soonyoung returned to Japan. Even if they could never get back together, he needed to clarify some things with the dancer.

They start to thank the backstage crew and everyone who participated in putting up the performance. Jihoon appears and Seokmin thought his eardrums would burst with how loud Mingyu was cheering.

"That's my boyfriend! You were amazing sweetie!!!" The giant was screaming as the people around them looked at him in amusement. Seokmin buried his face in his palm, fervently hoping that a hole would open up from the floor and swallow him whole. There is a yelp of pain as Minghao slaps Mingyu on the head with his own bouquet of flowers for Soonyoung while Hansol records their antics on his phone.

There's a peaceful moment of silence before Mingyu breaks it again with his whining, "Hey, tell Soonyoung to stop hugging my Jihoonie." Seokmin finally removes his hands from his face and chuckles at the pout on his best friend's face before turning his gaze towards the stage. Sure enough, Soonyoung and Jihoon are in a tight embrace, whispering words to each other. At that moment, Seokmin wished he could be the one on stage, hugging the person he loved.

After that, Seokmin starts to zone out and starts imagining how his talk with Soonyoung would play out as member after member steps out on stage to receive thanks and it is only when the leader of the dance crew steps to the front does he snap out of his daze. The raucous cheers of the audience breaking his train of thoughts. He joins the crowd in shouting Soonyoung's stage name as the leader mentions him and despite his ill feelings towards the leader for taking Soonyoung away from him, Seokmin can't help  but feel proud that Soonyoung was amazing enough for him to have been noticed and invited to join the crew. Seokmin is confused though when the leader gives a long speech in Japanese which ends with Soonyoung running out to hug him. Soonyoung seemed to be giving a lot of hugs today and Seokmin hoped he would be able to receive one later on. There's something a little weird about the way the leader had choked up on his words towards the end (Seokmin didn't need a translator to be able to tell that) and the fact that Soonyoung seemed to be crying. A few of the dancers on stage were surreptitiously wiping away tears too. Seokmin was really confused.

"Why are they crying? Is that normal?"  Hansol voices out everyone's thoughts at the scene before them.

"I'm not really sure what's going on either." Chan replies.

"Let's wait for the translator."

The majority of the speech seemed to be directed at praising Soonyoung which Seokmin felt was well deserved but as the translator goes on to say how the leader hopes that Hoshi will visit them in Japan and that he shouldn't forget about them, Seokmin is really confused. Wasn't Soonyoung returning to Japan with them? After all, the dancer had signed a contract to be with the crew for an indefinite amount of time. It had only been three years. There was no way Soonyoung would give up on continuing with the crew after three years. A thousand questions are flying through Seokmin's brain but he wills them to quieten down when the translator hands the microphone over to Soonyoung.

The dancer clears his throat and wipes at his nose a little before starting to talk. "Ahem ahem, oops sorry." Soonyoung giggles in embarrassment at the feedback from the microphone and Seokmin can't stop the fond smile taking over his face.

"First of all, thank you to everyone who made this performance a success. The backstage crew, my fellow dancers, my best friend Jihoon for creating such beautiful music for us to dance to, the audience for giving us support, my wonderful family who brought me to my first dance class and always attending my performances and of course, our leader. Without him, I wouldn't be standing on the stage together with these amazing dancers. These past three years have been memorable and has opened my eyes even wider to the beauty of dance. Every single moment I have spent with these people have only made me fall in love with dance even deeper. Dancing is such an amazing art, it is the thing that ignites my passion and desire for expression. Without dance, I wouldn't be the person I am on stage today. With that being said, it is with a heavy heart that I tell you all that I will not be returning to Japan with the crew."

Gasps of shock echoes through the auditorium including those from their friends and Seokmin's own mouth is agape in astonishment.

"What does he mean by he's not returning to Japan?" Minghao demands.

"Holy crap."  Mingyu breathes out, clutching onto Seokmin as if he was the one needing support when it was really Seokmin who needed it. His lungs don't seem to be working really well and his heart is beating so fast, he's afraid it'll leap out of his mouth. He stares wide-eyed at Soonyoung and as if he feels Seokmin's gaze on him, Soonyoung's eyes sweeps across the auditorium before locking onto Seokmin's.

"Three years ago, I made the decision to go to Japan with the crew. While I do not regret the time I spent with my crew members, Japan wasn't really where I belonged.  You see, while my body was in Japan, my heart had always been left behind back in Korea. While dancing on stage with my crew members was incredibly inspiring, it wasn't the best feeling in the world. Because the best feeling in the world is something I can only experience if I'm here in Korea. It is something I experience only when I'm in the arms of the person I love. Love as in present tense."

Now, Seokmin was sure that he needed medical help. His heart had seemed to cease beating at Soonyoung's words as the dancer never broke their eye contact. Seokmin rises from his seat as Soonyoung continues, making his way to the front of the auditorium slowly. Mingyu had attempted to hold him back but even the attempt had been half-hearted.

"Not a single day passes by without me recalling the feeling of being in those arms and it was the feeling that spurred me to work even harder, to give my best on stage. These three years have been a blast and every performance has been imprinted deep in my memory. The crew members will always have a special place in my heart but I will never be able to leave my heart back here in Korea if I were to leave again. I am extremely thankful for the people who have been continuously supporting me in my dance journey and this doesn't mean that I'm not going to be dancing anymore. It just means that I'll still be dancing, but dancing in Korea. I hope that y'all will still continue to support me. Thank you.".

The moment he ends his speech, the crew members rush up and Soonyoung is enveloped in a tight hug. Many of them are openly crying now and it triggers Soonyoung too, the tears which he had been struggling to hold back spills out. He pulls his friends towards him, sobbing into their shirts. They had been so amazing and accommodating, helping Soonyoung along while he struggled in Japan. He was eternally grateful for the kindness they had showed him and it hadn't been an easy decision to make, to leave the crew and stay on in Korea. After everyone finally calms down safe for a few sniffles from the audience, the crew leader steps to the front again.

_"It is with a heavy heart that I will have to leave one of our very best dancers here in Korea. I hope you will continue to support him and once again, thank you everyone for coming down tonight."._

The translator relays his ending comment and the audience rises up in a wave of standing ovation, cheering loudly as the red velvet curtains sweep into a close.

Seokmin continues to stand at the front of the auditorium, staring blankly at the closed curtains, his flowers still clutched in a death grip. He is about to return to the company of his friends when a body flies out of the curtains. He knows who it is immediately and opens up his arms, the flowers falling to the floor in a yellow mass. Soonyoung leaps through the air and into Seokmin's arms, limbs wrapping around his body like an octopus. Seokmin staggers back a little, arms clinging onto the body wrapped around him desperately. He buries his nose into a shoulder that smells like sweat and hairspray, his tears mingling with the beads of perspiration.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.", he chants reverently and his words are echoed by the person atop him. Soonyoung wriggles in Seokmin's arms and tries to pull away but Seokmin refuses to let go.

"I'm not going anywhere dummy. I just want to see your face." Soonyoung murmurs into Seokmin's ear and he finally loosens his grip around the dancer's body. Soonyoung leans back a little, hands coming up to the sides of Seokmin's face. "I have missed you so much." he whispers.

"So did I." Seokmin whispers back and he leans forward to press their lips together.

This, this was where Soonyoung belonged. Right there in Seokmin's arms.


End file.
